Engaño y salvación
by Maby Sagitario
Summary: Se enamoró por primera vez, dichoso se entregará en cuerpo y alma a esta persona quien termina hiriéndolo. Adolorido jura no creer en el amor. Es entonces que una persona que lo amaba en secreto hará lo que sea para conquistarlo. Yaoi, romance y drama. Último capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, esta maravillosa obra es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

 **Esta es mi primera historia.**

* * *

Lo amaba con locura, sentía orgullo de ser novio del atractivo Saga Caristeas con el que tenía un año de relación. Sin embargo, no todo en la vida era eterno...

ni el amor si no es puro y sincero.  
Lo conoció en esa disco, le llamó la atención, destacaba entre todos lo que bailaban en la pista. Para Milo ese hombre era la reencarnación de la sensualidad.

_soy Saga_extendió su diestra sin despegar la vista del coqueto muchacho de ojos turquesas.

_ah, disculpa, no te oigo_el ruido de las voces y la estridente música en aquella discoteca, impedía oír lo que el otro decía.

_SOY SAGA_alzó un poco la voz para que su interlocutor oyera.

_Milo, Milo Tavalas_estrechó su mano.

_Milo... ¡ Bonito nombre!

_¡ Gracias! El tuyo también lo es

Se quedaron conversando un buen rato como grandes amigos, Milo supo que Saga tenía 29 años, era griego y tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Kanon con el cual peleaba por niñerías; a su vez Milo le reveló que acababa de cumplir 20 y que sus amigos habían conseguido sacarlo de su casa para divertirse un rato.

Esa noche se hicieron amigos, Saga se ofreció a dejarlo en su casa ya que el grupo de Milo se había emborrrachado hasta el cansancio y ninguno estaba en capacidad para conducir.

_muy bonita tu casa_comentó admirado el mayor al ver la fachada de la casa de dos plantas, pintada con colores pasteles.

_mi madre escogió el color_dijo con modestia.

Mientras los ebrios, cabeceaban en el asiento de atrás, ambos se quedaron mirándose intensamente; el mayor quedó fascinado por la belleza del menor a la vez que este se perdía en sus esmeraldas.

_bueno, me quedo_dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

_espera, Milo_lo agarró del brazo.

_dime, Sa...

Saga lo jaló y sin soltar su agarre lo besó, al más joven este gesto lo tomó por sorpresa, así que correspondió el beso moviendo sus labios al ritmo de los de Saga que sostuvo su nuca para profundizar el beso. Se separaron a falta de aire, Caristeas repasó con su índice los hinchados labios de Antares que cerró sus párpados ante el suave toque.

_me gustas.

_tú también, Saga.

Iba a decir algo más, pero un golpe seco los alertó, abrió los ojos al ver a uno de sus amigos de parranda de nombre Aioria tirado en la vereda con la cara pintada, dentro del auto a Death o Angelo sin camisa, a su otro amigo, un grandote de nombre Aldebarán bajandose por la otra puerta con una botella de vodka a la que llamó " Ágatha".

_upssss, creo que debo arrastrar a mis panas hasta mi casa.

_entonces te ayudaré_caminó a su lado para ayudarlo en esa "pesada tarea"  
_Después de esa noche, ambos iniciaron una relación de amistad que se convirtió en amor.

Sus padres lo aceptaron sin chistar, si su hijo era feliz, ellos también lo eran, con tal de que no le rompa el corazón...

¿ Su primera vez con Saga?

Había sido la mejor e inolvidable.

Todo ocurrió, una noche en que el mayor lo invitó a cenar en un restaurant japonés, emocionado se vistió con sus mejores galas y con la bendición de su madre partió a su cita.

Saga reía al ver los intentos del joven al tomar los palillos con los que cogería el pescado.

_espera, amor_le quitó los instrumentos_observa.

Tomó el rollo y lo semisumergió en el pocillo que contenía la salsa de soya, luego lo acercó a su boca para que lo pruebe.

_¿ Te gustó?

_nunca había probado algo como esto_dijo después del primer bocado_es simplemente exquisito.

Suspiró aliviado, realmente pensaba que la comida japonesa no le agradaría por que Milo tenía otra clase de gustos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, salieron del restaurant y entre besos y toqueteos, Saga lo condujo a su departamento; el lugar era acogedor, el mayor al parecer le gustaba el blanco ya que el juego de sala era de esta tonalidad al igual que las paredes aparte de que tenía un toque masculino.  
Saga lo hizo suyo las veces que deseó, le fue permitido, Milo gimió y disfrutó la pasión del mayor, nunca nadie le había hecho sentir así, amado y querido de esa forma; pasó toda la noche en los brazos de Saga que no dejaba de aspirar el aroma de los cabellos de su novio al cual aún no le había pedido serlo por lo que decidió proponérselo al día siguiente en el desayuno.  
El más joven aceptó emocionadísimo, así pasóun año de noviazgo, Milo era feliz parecía un niño al que le habían dado un juguete, Saga era un importante ejecutivo del mundo de las finanzas, constantemente viajaba y tenía reuniones sin parar.  
Todo era rosa, mundo de colores, nadie sería capaz de intervenir en esa perfecta relación.

Tiempo después.

_Milo.  
_¿ qué sucede Camus?  
Camus era su primo por parte de padre, el cual estaba enamorado de él desde mucho antes que inicie su relación con Saga, cabe decir que Caristeas no le simpatizaba, algo tenía que no le gustaba.  
_¿por qué tu novio no quiso llevarte?  
El muchacho levantó la vista de su pc, Camus estaba sentado al filo de su cama con una expresión indescifrable.  
_Camus basta.  
_él te engaña...  
_no tienes nada en su contra ¿ por qué lo odias?  
Le mostró una foto filtrada de quién sabe donde en la que se veía a Saga besándose con otro chico de cabellera negra, se los veía muy acaramelados. Milo no lo podía creer, aquello era un montaje, Saga no sería capaz de engañarlo vilmente.  
_¡ basta! Estoy harto de tus intentos por destruir mi relación con Saga_lo sacó de la habitación enfurecido_no te aparezcas por aquí.  
_en estos momentos te está engañando, si no me crees, anda a su departamento, no se fue de viaje_gritó antes de cerrarse la puerta.  
El griterío alertó a los habitantes de la casa, el padre de Milo odiaba las peleas en casa, por lo que fue a averiguar las razones del escándalo. Encontró a Camus pateando el suelo molesto.  
_¿ qué pasa entre ustedes dos?  
_su hijo es necio, le ven la cara y no se da cuenta_fue su respuesta antes de encerrarse en su habitación dejando intrigando al hombre.  
Se quedó parado mirando la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, al poco rato la misma se abrió, Milo salió disparado sin decirle nada a su progenitor, la semilla de la duda estaba sembrada en su corazón.  
_¿pero qué les pasa a todos aquí?_farfulló indignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos_me dejaron conla palabra en la boca.  
Con el corazón en la boca, caminó todas las cuadras que separaban su casa del departamento de su novio, después de media hora de camino, llegó al condominio, el guardia del edificio al verlo se puso nervioso.

_joven el señor Caristeas...  
_sólo vengo a ver algo, Saga me dejó las llaves_entró desbaratando los intentos del guardia por detenerlo.  
_no está, joven.  
_ya lo sé_dijo restándole importancia.  
Fue al ascensor, oprimió el botón del piso al que quería ir mientras trataba de controlarse, sentía miedo, incertidumbre y dudas.  
Por fin llegó, con las llaves que él le había dado, abrió la puerta sin hacer el mínimo ruido, todo estaba normal en la sala, pasó por la cocina y caminaba por el pasillo hasta cuando...  
_jajajajajaja, espera...  
_eso es un... ¡ boleto hacia Dubái!  
La primera voz era de Saga, la segunda la desconocí tan alto que hasta podía escuchar sus suspiros.  
_te lo mereces, además ese niñato me tiene hastíado persiguiéndome a todos lados.Tú eres a quién amo realmente.  
Aquellas palabras destrozaron el corazón de Milo, Saga lo etiquetaba despectivamente, todas sus palabras eran mentira, había amado a un mentiroso que se reía de él a sus espaldas. Su amor quedó pisoteado.  
_¿entonces? ¿ por qué sigues con él?  
Hubo minutos de silencio, Milo aguardaba la respuesta de Saga.  
_por que es bueno en las cuentas, me sirve para calcular los valores, de ahí que me guste... ¡ no!  
_entonces... no lo amas.  
_no, ya te dije, es un mocoso inmaduro que cree en estúpidos cuentos de conquisté para obtener sólo sexo.  
Iracundo abrió la puerta casi partiéndola en dos, encontró a Saga abrazado a un muchacho de cabellos negros que al verlo entrar se separó bruscamente como si lo quemaran.  
_¡ ah! ¿ sí?_se acercó dando grandes zancadas_sólo sexo, y soy un niñato inmaduro.  
_no es lo que crees mi amor_movía las manos desesperado mientras su acompañante se tropezaba con todo en el afán de huir.  
_¿me tratas de tonto?  
Saga estaba viendo el infierno en los ojos de Milo.  
_Mi-Milo.  
_no ensucies mi nombre en tu boca_apretó los puños sintiéndose ofendido.  
_y-yo te amo...  
Emitió una carcajada incrédula, le parecía el mejor chiste jamás contado.  
_ni tu abuela te cree eso.  
_Milo...  
_todo termino, Saga, veo que jamás te importé_apartó con violencia una lágrima traicionera_¡ adiós!  
Despavorido, salió de aquel lugar, Saga lo llamaba a gritos pidiéndole que lo perdonara, más sus oídos eran sordos a esas palabras,corría a toda velocidad mientras gruesas lágrimas bañaban su hermoso rostro, ahora con qué cara vería su primo, quizá lo odiaba por no creer en sus palabras, sus padres no sabía como reaccionarían así que se dirigió a la misma disco donde lo conoció y donde lo olvidaría con alcohol, bebería hasta ya no poder, olvidaría a Saga, su desamor, su traición y sus falsas promesas de una vida juntos. Ya no quería creer en el amor...  
Pero Camus estaba dispuesto a ocupar ese lugar, si se lo permitía.  
Pero después de la discusión entre ambos, las cosas pudieron haber cambiado... dependía de ambos...

* * *

 **Disculpen mis fallas, la próxima vez trataré de arreglarlas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo de este fic, sinceramente me costó trabajo hacerlo, espero que haya quedado bien y sea de su agrado, he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

* * *

Lo había seguido hasta el departamento de Saga, claro, sin ser notado. Imaginó que se demoraría una hora o más por lo que se sentó en una banca de un parque cercano al edificio, se sorprendió al verlo salir en menos de cinco minutos a toda velocidad mientras Saga gritaba su nombre desde la ventana de su departamento.

_Milo_se levantó de su sitio para ir trás suyo_mom amour ¿ Qué te hizo?

Entró a la disco, el estruendoso ambiente fue una bofetada, la marea de gente que bailaba en la pista le cerró el paso perdiéndolo de vista. A empujones llegó a la barra donde lo halló bebiendo un vaso de vodka, aquello le molestó, Milo no era de los que bebía por mero gusto si lo hacia era en reuniones familiares y en cantidades moderadas.

_¡ Hola guapo!_una chica de cabellos castaños largos y ojos azules se le colgó del brazo_¿ Cómo te llamas?

_disculpe srta_trataba de acercarse a Milo pero la chica lo jalaba para bailar  
_Milo...

Al oír su nombre, volteó a ver quién lo llamaba, sus bellas orbes se abrieron al ver a su primo siendo acosado por una muchacha, negó divertido sin duda alguna Camus en los pocos segundos que tenía ahí ( eso fue lo que pensó) ya había causado sensación entre las señoritas ahí presentes. Pagó lo que consumió y desprendio a la  
" admiradora" de Camus para llevárselo fuera de ahí.

_lo siento... Pero mi primo está apurado.

_ohhhh, pero tú también estas lindo_dijo mirándolo descaradamente de arriba a abajo.

Milo esbozó una sonrisa forzada, le gustaba ser admirado, no "devorado" con la mirada, a Camus tampoco le estaba gustando eso por lo que antes de la fastidiosa chica volviera a insinuarsele, tomó de la chaqueta a su primo y huyeron.

_wow_musitó Milo recargándose en un poste de luz_eres rápido Cam.

_la situación estaba a punto de salírseme de las manos_replicó entrecerrando los ojos.

_pero no había duda de que la chica era linda_le dio un codazo mientras le guiñaba el ojo_a poco no te gustó.

Camus negó.

_me gusta alguien.

_¡ Ah! ¿ En serio?_dijo Milo interesado.

El mayor de los dos tuvo el impulso de acortar la distancia y besarlo con todas las fuerzas, quería hacerlo olvidar, quería hacer que se enamore de él pues intuia que ya desenmascaró a Saga esa misma noche.

—¿es una chica?

—no—dijo sonriendo tímidamente—es un chico al cual amo demasiado y aprecio mucho.

—ohhhhh, tu tío Dégel no pegará el grito al cielo.

—bien lo dices, es mi tío por lo tanto no es mi papá.

—pero es como si lo fuera—replicó Milo.

—sí Milo, pero recuerda que tengo muchos tíos, no vivo con Dégel, vivo con tu mamá que es mi tía y tu papá.

—por cierto...¿ qué hacias aquí?

—eso debería yo preguntarte—dijo cruzándose de brazos el mayor.

—ah—su rostro adquirió un matiz sombrío mientras sus orbes se opacaban—te-tenías razón, Saga me engañó...

—lo siento pequeño.

—ya no importa—dijo sacudiendo la cabeza alejando la tristeza—terminé con él...

—es mejor que nos vayamos—miró la hora, tus padres deben estar preocupados.

—sí, tienes razón—dijo caminando a su lado mientras su mente imaginaba cúal sería el chico que le gustaba a su primo.

Mientras tanto con Saga.

—¿ qué hiciste ahora, Saga?

Tenía los ojos hinchados, el cabello revuelto ya que su acompañante luego de lo de Milo también lo " desechó" si jugaba con el uno no dudaría hacerlo con el otro, aparte de que sólo estaba por interés, a diferencia de Milo que si lo quería de verdad.

—me excedí, Kanon—fue la amarga respuesta del mayor.

Kanon suspiró hastíado, siempre su hermano hacía cosas de las que luego se arrepentía con todas las letras del alfabeto.

—lo ilusionaste, le hiciste creer que lo amabas, ahora estás pagando las consecuencias de tus actos.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras tomaba el boleto y lo rompía en mil pedacitos ante la incredulidad de Kanon, hubiera preferido que se lo regalara a él, los restos del papel los lanzó por la ventana de su departamento.  
Sin decir palabra alguna pasó a lado de su consanguíneo, se dirigió hacia un saco negro tirado encima de una silla y del cual sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos con su respectiva fosforera, encendió uno pero Kanon se lo quitó y lo apagó, odiaba el humo que desprendían esas cosas.

—vas a pescar un cáncer de pulmón con estas porquerías—dijo caminando hacia el baño para tirarlo en el tacho—no sé que le ves a esto.

—son mis pulmones yo hago lo que quiero con ellos.

—ah entonces prefieres morirte por menso.

—déjeme en paz.

—no, no te dejaré que caigas en un pozo por tus estupideces, eres mi hermano y sé que necesitas un abrazo—dicho esto lo abrazó como si de un pequeño niño se tratase—te quiero y lo sabes.

Saga se dejó, su muralla de hombre serio e imperturbable cayó ante tal muestra de cariño y añor fraternal que Kanon le profesaba en esos momentos.

—no importa si lloras, eso te hará más humano—decía en tanto acomodaba la desordenada cabellera de Saga—sólo yo sabré que has llorado.

—gracias hermano—se separó de él para sonreírle con sinceridad.

—no hay de qué, ahora debes buscar una forma de disculparte con Milo y su familia.

—sí, pero necesito que me ayudes.

—¡ oye!—exclamó—soy tu hermano no tu relator de disculpas.

—tú eres muy bueno en eso, las palabras bonitas se te dan.

—ahs, tú ganas—aceptó derrotado—pero conste que esto te costará un viaje a la isla Bora Bora.

—un viaje a Italia, no tengo tanta plata para mandarte a Bora Bora—replicó Saga.

—¡ nah! lo que sea—se sacó los zapatos y se acostó en la amplia cama—vamos a dormir ¿ sí?

El gemelo mayor esbozó una sonrisa en tanto le lanzaba una almohada y una sábana a Kanon, esa noche había cometido una bobería, pero la presencia de su hermano le hizo abrir los ojos para buscar una forma de disculparse con su ahora ex novio. Sin bien el chico dejó en claro que no deseaba verlo más, aunque sea quería ser su amigo y si no pues... aceptaría lo que su destino le impusiera.

—¡buenas noches, Saga! ¡ qué descanses bien!—dijo Kanon acomodándose en su sitio.

—lo mismo para ti, ojalá que tu novio no se sulfure por que no apareces hoy.

—un pariente es más importante que una pareja, ellos vienen y van...

No respondió esas palabras, se quedó pensando en las mismas. Cuando su cerebro de cansó de analizarlas, apagó la luz del buró y cerró sus ojos a la espera de un nuevo día.

Continuará.

* * *

Disculpen si tengo errores, los mejoraré poco a poco.


	3. Chapter 3

Charla inesperada.

Al día siguiente, haciendo un gran acopio de agallas, Saga se presentó en la casa de los Tavalas esperando ser recibido con hachas, palos y piedras literalmente, pues imaginaba que ya a esa hora los padres de Milo ya tenían conocimiento de su engaño. No se equivocó ya que los venerables señores lo miraron con ceño adusto apenas vieron su silueta aparecer.

—Sr. Caristeas—comenzó el padre de Milo—mi esposa y yo necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas con usted.

—Sr y Sra. Tavalas, lamento si...

—no nos interesa lo que tenga que decirnos—lo cortó la mujer—primero usted nos escucha, después habla.

Los esposos se sentaron en una banca a las afueras de la casa, Saga optó por permanecer de pie mientras preparaba sus oídos para el sermón reprensivo de sus ex-suegros.

Mientras esto sucedía, Milo y Camus estaban de visita en la casa de uno de los tíos de Camus, el tío en cuestión no tenía ningún vínculo con la madre de Milo, sólo con el padre de Camus con el que era medio hermano, su nombre Dégel.  
Camus consideró sacar a Milo a tomar un poco de oxígeno luego de la desazón sufrida y aunque él no mostrara que todavía le dolía, era mejor distraerse y olvidarlo.  
Ambos iban en el auto conducido por el mayor de los dos, sumidos en un silencio aterrador que fue cortado por la voz de Milo.

—¿en serio es un paseo?

Sin despegar la vista del volante, Camus respondió.

—me gustaría charlar, pero no debo distraerme, si quieres conversarme yo te escucho.

—en serio te importo.

—más de lo que imaginas—respondió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Milo sonrió mientras un rubor se pintaba en sus mejillas, su primo era demasiado atento y cariñoso con su persona. Prosiguieron el camino sin decir nada más, Milo miraba por la ventana el paisaje que se le presentaba ante sus ojos, estaban saliendo de la ciudad pues veía casas campestres, plantaciones y alguna que otra cosa típica de esos lugares.  
El automóvil detuvo su andar frente a una bonita casa de campo de la que salió un hombre de cabellos verdosos, alto y con lentes, Tavalas se sorprendió al notar el increíble parecido con Camus, pero no quiso manifestarlo.

—¡hola tío Dégel!—saludó Camus apenas bajó del vehículo.

El mencionado abrazó a su sobrino siendo correspondido, s´lo que ra más íntimo y como de un padre a un hijo. Cuando Dégel se dio cuenta de que era observado, rompió el abrazo y se lo quedó mirando esperando que le presenten al desconocido.

—te presento a Milo—hizo una seña para que se acercara.

El bello joven se acercó temeroso al ver el serio semblante del tío de su primo, pensaba que era una especie de ogro que se lo comería; sin embargo esa sensación se esfumó cuando el hombre le sonrió comprensivo.

—¡ buenos días señor...!

—Du Pont—completó estrechando su mano.

—si, eso—murmuró apenado.

Sin más demoras, entraron a la casa cuyo interior era acogedor y reconfortante, Dégel alparecer le gustaba combinar lo elegante con cierto toque rústico, donde Milo pusiera un ojo veía pequeños objetos adornando la sala, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue no ver retratos de familiares ni nada por el estilo.

—su casa es muy linda—comentó Milo sentándose en un amplio sofá frente a una pequeña pecera que descansaba sobre su respectiva mesa.

—gracias Milo.

—aún conservas a Tye—dijo Camus señalando a un pez de colores vistosos que nadaba contento.

—tu padre enloqueció cuando supo que me lo regalaste, protestó aduciendo que no era justo—contó mientras desaparecía en el umbral que conducía a la cocina.

Regresó a los pocos minutos con una botella de vino y sus copas, las cuales ofreció a sus invitados que gustosos aceptaron; Milo no despegaba la vista de Dégel, le inquietaba ese parecido con su primo.

—sé que te has de preguntar por qué Camus se parece a mi.

Casi se atora con el vino ante la revelación de su pensamiento. Dégel era misterioso y en su mirada había algo que ocultaba con celoso proceder, no era malo, pero era muy delicado y muchas personas saldrían lastimadas.

—n-no era ,lo que pensaba—mintió.

—me dio la impresión de que sí—dijo el mayor apartando la copa.

—jejejejeje, es que me sorprendió nada más.

—Dégel no es un ogro, calma—intervino Camus—de hecho él te mostrará algo que seguro te encantará.

Dégel asintió concordando con las palabras de su sobrino, se levantó de su sitio en tanto Milo miraba confuso a Camus que lo empujaba con la mirada, algo le decía que sería el único que vería aquello que tanto quería mostrarle.  
Lo condujo por el pasillo hasta una especie de patio bellamente cuidado, Dégel se detuvo frente a una especie de jaula de vidrio donde habían algunos escorpiones que pululaban de aquí para allá. Grande fue su sorpresa, jamás pensó ver escorpiones dentro de una jaula, sus padres nunca permitieron que los tenga como mascotas.

—Camus me dijo que te gustan estos seres.

Milo no cabía en su cuerpo de la emoción, era un bonito detalle, un lindo y hermoso detalle de su primo para levantarle el ánimo.

—son... preciosos.

—lo sé y por eso quisiera que olvidaras lo que te pasó.

— usted también pasó por lo mismo—quiso saber.

Dégel se quitó los lentes en tanto se los enganchaba en su camisa, Milo pudo apreciar que detrás de las orbes del mayor había algo que él imaginaba era un terrible secreto.

—no exactamente.

—¿entonces? por qué siento que guarda algo, no sé...

Antes de responder, dio la espalda a la jaula y se encaminó hacia la puerta del patio la cual cerró, al regresar indicó a Milo que tomara asiento una de las bancas que había ahí. Se sentó a lado del chico.

—me has inspirado confianza, muchacho.

—sólo soy un simple joven ¿ qué podría ver en mi?

Dégel suspiró.

—la inocencia y el amor puro, algo que no se ve hoy en día.

—no entiendo...

—Camus te trajo aquí por que aunque te parezca loco, quiere sanar esa herida de tu corazón. No quiero dar más vueltas, escucha... está enamorado de ti.

Silencio sepulcral por parte de Milo.  
Luego de un eterno minuto, pudo articular palabra.

—es un chiste ¿ verdad?

—me ves cara de bromear muchacho.

—está desviando mi atención del verdadero asunto—se levantó abruptamente casi derribando una maceta con una planta de romero—no soy idiota.

—¡ tranquilidad! no te lo dije para que te volvieras un energúmeno, mi hijo...

Tarde se dio cuenta que soltó lo que pensaba decirle sutilmente, Milo tenía la boca abierta y los ojos casi salidos de la impresión, dedujo que eso era lo que ocultaba el " tío" de su primo, Camus era hijo de Dégel, por lo tanto no era su primo, aparentemente.

—¿ qué? a ver... ¡ es imposible!

—sí lo es—su voz sonó hueca y carente de emoción—por eso el parecido, mi hermano Albert y yo somos medio hermanos, al igual que tu madre y Albert.

Milo se enredó, ahora no entendía nada.

—Tu mamá no tiene lazo de sangre conmigo, mi madre fue otra mujer la cual también es madre de Albert, nuestros padres son distintos. Albert y tu madre son del mismo padre, así como Albert y yo somos de la misma madre, pero yo tengo un padre distinto.

—a ver— se cogió la cabeza—quiere decirme que mi mamá no es su hermana.

-no.

— y que mi tío Albert no es el padre de Camus.

—tú lo has dicho.

—pero esto debe saberlo Camus—quiso salir corriendo para traer a Camus y contarle.

—¡NO! si lo sabe me odiará, aunque me duela el resto de mi vida que me llame tío, prefiero el silencio a perderlo para siempre.

—pero... es cruel una mentira así.

—lo sé, por eso te lo confió a ti, lo único que quiero es que aceptes sus sentimientos, no hay nada que impida, ambos deben ser felices...

—no sé si pueda guardar esto.

Dégel tomó sus manos en señal de súplica, el más joven comprendió la desesperación de aquel padre, por lo que aceptó guardarlo.

—usted gana, Dégel.

—¡GRACIAS MILO!

—lo hago por Camus—se apartó para mirar hacia la puerta—¡ vamos! de seguro está impaciente.  
—sí.  
Un poco más aliviado caminó a lado del joven que le robaba el aliento a su hijo, revelarle no había sido fácil, más en algún momento tendría que contarlo pero para eso ya contaría con la ayuda de Milo.


	4. Chapter 4

4.- La confesión de Camus.  
De regreso, sus padres le relataron que saga se presentó a aclarar la situación de su relación. Los señores habían sido muy claros al expresar sus puntos de vista y que lo mejor y por el bien de su hijo.

—¿ aceptó?

—dijo que tú habías terminado su relación—respondió la madre.

—¿dijo algo más?

—que en cualquier momento quería hablar contigo—respondió el padre.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Camus cavilaba, desechaba y maquinaba formas y frases sobre " como declararse a Milo", estaba tan metido en su dilema ni supo en qué momento se había terminado la sopa, la risa de la madre de Milo lo regresó de vuelta a la tierra.

—Camus, ya te terminaste la sopa ¿ quieres más?

—e-este y-yo...

—¿pasa algo?—preguntó con inocencia Milo.

Camus se puso mucho más nervioso con la profunda mirada de Milo sobre su persona.

—no, yo ya me iba, ¡ gracias tía Kaileena!

Abandonó la mesa, los mayores pensaron que era cansancio por lo que no prestaron atención y se dedicaron a terminar su comida.  
Mas tarde, el menor se apareció en la alcoba del mayor, necesitaba saber si era verdad lo que le había contado Dégel, sobre los sentimientos de Camus.  
Halló la puerta semiabierta, para no sonar invasor de propiedad privada tocó la puerta, un " adelante" le indicó que podía entrar. Camus se hallaba leyendo un libro de pasta gruesa al parecer antiguo.

—¿puedo hablar contigo?

—claro, pero antes, déjame terminar esta página.

—está bien, mientras tanto te esperaré aquí—tomó una silla de un rincón y se sentó.

No tomaría tanto tiempo terminar de leer, tampoco deseaba hacerlo esperar por lo que colocó un marcalibros en la página donde se quedó y cerró el libro. No se imaginaba el motivo o tema a tratar.

—ya estoy disponible.

Milo se aclaró la garganta. Camus lo miró con atención.

—es hora de que seas sincero, Camus.

—¿eh?—musitó confuso.

—ya lo sé todo.

Una de las cejas de Camus se contrajeron ante esas palabras, algo le decía que su tío había soltado la lengua, pero fingiría que no lo sabía.

—¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—no te queda hacerte el desentendido ¿sabes?

—en serio, no te entiendo Milo.

El mencionado puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—te lo diré en resumen... sé que te gusto, sé que estás enamorado de mi.

El libro cayó estrepitosamente del regazo de Camus desbaratándose la pasta, horrorizado se agachó pero Milo se le adelantó tomándolo con sumo cuidado, notó como el labio inferior de Camus temblaba.

—c-como l-lo s-supisste—balbuceó.  
Milo puso una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—ahora te delataste—le entregó el libro.

—sabes que siempre detesté a Saga, pero tú siempre lo defendías.

—eso quiere decir que sí.

—para qué seguir ocultándolo más..

Se acercó discretamente como pidiendo su autorización, no le opuso resistencia. Una suave caricia fue el inicio de aquel beso, el primero en la vida de Camus y el segundo de Milo, pero vendría a ser el primero dado por el verdadero amor; al tener un poco más de experiencia, Milo fue el que lo guió al tomar su nuca y profundizar el beso, Camus siguió el ritmo de los labios de Milo que eran expertos en ese ámbito.  
El corazón de Camus latía atrozmente, al fin su sueño se hacía realidad de tener a su amor ya no platónico en sus manos, por su parte Milo sentía que podría sanar las heridas del desamor de Saga y comenzar una relación con Camus, no había nada que pudiera impedir tener algo.  
Se durmieron abrazados, ahora sólo faltaban que lo sepan sus padres y el resto de su familia.

En otro lugar.

—por la cara que traes, no te fue nada bien con tus ex-suegros ¿verdad?

Sonó la boca mientras se sentaba desganado, más allá se encontraba Sorrento, el novio de Kanon se apresuró a saludarlo y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

—casi me pegan como a hijo—admitió tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

—tú te lo buscaste, pero lo hecho hecho está, además que te trae por mi humilde morada, hermanito.

—¿me estás botando?

—se me hace raro nada más—dijo extrañado.

—no quiero ir a mi departamento ahora, no le molesta a Sorrento que me quede aquí —se dirigió al mencionado.

—no, claro que no Saga—dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El anfitrión le ofreció a su cuñado un vaso de jugo de arándanos que aceptó gustoso en tanto Kanon llenaba un crucigrama, cabe decir que era el día libre de Kanon y coincidentemente el de Sorrento también. Kanon y Sorrento tenían tres años viviendo juntos de vez en cuando tenían sus bajas pero con diálogo lo resolvían y seguían adelante, cosa que para Saga era extraordinario.  
En eso apareció el " hijo" de Kanon y Sorrento, un gato de nombre Antíloco de raza siamés de 7 meses, el cual se restregaba en su pierna mientras ronroneaba. Se subió a su regazo buscando caricias, Saga no le negó, al contrario se los prodigó.

—le gustas.

—estás loco, ha de creer que soy tú—comentó sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—sí como sea—le restó importancia mientras lo cogía—mejor quédate esta noche, mañana te vas.

—¿seguro que no le molesta a Sorrento?—preguntó un poco temeroso.

—si sigues haciendote el idiota, ahí sí se molestará—refunfuñó Kanon.

—está bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Camus y Milo despertaron en la misma posición de la noche anterior, extraoficialmente eran novios, más no oficialmente. Milo se sonrojo violentamente al ver el rostro de Camus tan cerca,insólito considerando que el fue el que tomó la iniciativa y ahora se avergonzaba.  
Cuando bajaron al comedor, un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre los presentes, la madre de Milo le metió un codazo a su marido en tanto le enseñaba con las cejas que mirara a los jóvenes.

—¿por qué se quedan callados?—cuestionó Milo.

—expliquennos, lo que su padre vio anoche.

—...

—¿ qué es eso de que se besuquearon?

Milo tomó la mano de Camus y se la apretó buscando la respuesta.  
Sinceramente el menor no hallaba una contestación coherente, así que Camus como era el que se había enamorado primero de Milo fue el que tomó la palabra.

—por favor no quiero que lo tomen a mal, pero yo llevo algún tiempo enamorado de Milo.

Las caras de pánico de los señores Tavalas no se hizo esperar.  
Gritos de histeria y uno que otro insulto en griego fue el repertorio durante media hora, cuando la tormenta pasó, los mayores tomaron aire y una vez que sus mentes se oxigenaron, se sentaron nuevamente en la mesa.

—son primos ¿ lo sabían?

—no del todo—contestó Milo.

—eso no lo hace menos tétrico para nosotros—dijo la madre.

—no pasará nada malo, no haré lo mismo que esa persona—intervino Camus.

—el problema no es eso,el problema es que esto jamás ha sucedido en la familia, aceptar esto es muy difícil—refutó el padre.

—prometemos que seremos prudentes.

Ambos padres se miraron, pasaría un poco de tiempo para aceptarlo, si bien Camus no jugaría con sus sentimientos le darían una oportunidad.

—está bien...

—pero...

—¿ qué mamá?

—nada de hacer cosas indebidas hasta cuando se casen ¿ entendido?—sentenció doña Tavalas.

Su padre trataba de contener la risa, su mujer sí que era de hierro, nadie se atrevía a sobrepasar su palabra, era ley y nada más.

—¿ ni un beso?

—suficiente con el de ayer—dijo retomando su desayuno que por cierto ya se había enfriado.

—okay—asintieron los dos en tanto se sentaban en la mesa.

—los estaré vigilando.

Una risa de parte de Milo contagio a todos, la situación había sido un poco difícil, más con el diálogo y entendimiento todo salió bien. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mis estimados lectores... Como hoy estoy de onomástico, para mi es un regalo de cumpleaños sus lecturas y sus comentarios. Espero que les agrade

La charla y el pasado de Dégel

El pitido de su celular interrumpió lo que Milo hacía junto a Camus, que era ordenar la biblioteca de su padre, había olvidado que ese día hablaría con Saga y en la que pondrían punto final oficialmente su relación. Dejó una pila de libros sobre una mesa desvencijada y contestó la llamada.

—sí, ya voy para allá.

—¿quién era?—quiso saber Camus.

—Saga, olvidé que hoy nos veríamos para charlar.

Podría enojarse ante la mención de Saga, más no representaba ningún peligro para su relación recientemente formada, Milo era suyo y de nadie más. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que Milo tenía una mirada picaresca.

—Camussssss—dijo con voz sensual—¿ en qué piensas?

—Milo, ¿ qu-qué ha-ces?

Lo acorraló contra los estantes ocasionando que algunos libros que ya estaban ordenados cayeron como fichas de dominó al suelo. Si no ponía un alto, no tendría boda y su tía Kaileena lo exiliaba pues ella fue muy clara al no querer besos ni nada por el estilo antes de casarse.

—Milo contrólate.

—hagamos cosas malas, mamá no está.

—no, falta poco para casarnos, paciencia.

—no puedo esperar más, Camie—dijo haciendo un puchero—nadie lo sabrá.

" Athena ayúdame"

Como si la diosa hubiese oído sus plegarias, la voz de la señora que ayudaba en los quehaceres de su casa, lo salvó de ser tentado por un bicho de ojos celestes que lo inducía a saltarle encima.

—joven Camus, joven Milo, el almuerzo está listo—dijo entrando a la biblioteca.

—touché.

—¿ van a almorzar ahora o...?

—después.

—entonces me voy.

—puedes irte Cirene.

—gracias—dijo retirándose de ahí.

—¿ te acompaño?—dijo Camus.

—claro.

Cuando salieron Cirene ya no estaba, su hora de trabajo finalizó por lo tanto no quedaba nadie en casa.

Cafetería Taurus.

Saga miraba su reloj impaciente, temía que Milo se haya echado para atrás y que no viniera a la reunión. Para no estar a cada rato chequeando el tiempo pidió un pastel de zanahoria mientras aguardaba su llegada, a los pocos minutos divisó la figura de Milo a su lado venía Camus agarrado de su mano.

—ahsssss, el pegoste—farfulló.

Antes de que siguiera insultando, Camus se desvió en otra dirección en tanto Milo caminaba hacia la mesa. Tuvo el impulso de saludarlo como lo hacía cuando eran novios... con un beso.

—disculpa, no vi la hora—comenzó a modo de saludo.

—no te preocupes, comprendo.

Una mesera se acercó a tomar el pedido de Milo quién pidió un expresso y Saga un capuccino. El tiempo que pasó luego de esa noche en que perdió el amor por jugar con él y el otro joven fue largo a su parecer, sin duda alguna Milo encontró la forma de superarlo y salir adelante.

—¿ cómo te va con Camus?—preguntó.

—excelente.

—supe que te vas a casar.

—en tres meses y luego iremos de viaje por toda Europa.

Un suspiro nostálgico salió de los labios del mayor, por inercia posó sus manos sobre las del menor quién las apartó bruscamente.

—lo nuestro terminó, Saga, ahora estoy con Camus.

—¿ lo amas?

Milo achicó los ojos dando a entender que la pregunta era necia y obvia.

—si, más o quizá con la misma intensidad que a ti

Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, era la declaración más sincera que había oído en su vida, ni siquiera el otro chico con el que andaba no le contestaba, sus llamadas se las mandaba al buzón de voz o si se lo tropezaba en algún lugar simplemente cambiaba de vereda.

—lo siento, no quería lastimarte.

—sabes, lo que más me dolió fue oírte decir que sólo me querías para ayudarte en las finanzas y que nunca me amaste.

—créeme que ahora me odio por haberte perdido, sí al principio no te amaba pero ahora...

—ya es tarde, mi corazón pertenece a Camus y él me ha probado que me ama como lo dice—sus pupilas viajaron hacia varias mesas más atrás deteniéndose en las de Camus quién le sonrió—y yo lo aprendí a querer con la misma intensidad.

Después de esas palabras ambos quedaron en completo silencio, Camus se presentó en la mesa diciendo que lo esperaba en la casa y que no se demorara mucho. Una mirada de advertencia fue la señal que envió a Saga antes de marcharse.

Casa de Dégel Du Pont.

Revisando varias cajas abandonadas en la bodega de su casa, Dégel halló un álbum que creyó perdido, el mismo contenía varias fotos de Camus siendo un bebé antes de que pasara de ser su hijo a su sobrino. Era increíble que pasaron 23 años desde aquel día lluvioso.

Flashback.

Envuelto en una mantita celeste claro y caminando apresurado pues amenazaba con llover más fuerte, Dégel apretaba contra su pecho al pequeño de siete meses que se aferraba buscando su protección. Al fin divisó la casa de su hermano Albert donde vivía con su esposa, tocó la puerta la cual fue abierta por su cuñada quién lo hizo pasar sin perder tiempo.

—Dégel...

—ya no puedo más, ya no puedo Albert.

Los esposos se miraron buscando respuesta. El infante jugueateaba con varios mechones del cabello de su joven padre cuyos ojos mostraban cansancio y tristeza.

—hermano ¿ qué sucede?

Una lágrima bajó a su mejilla mientras extendía al bebé cuya blanca piel le hacía parecer un muñequito de porcelana, todo en él era perfecto... sus grandes ojos azules, sus peculiares cejas partidas enamoraron a la esposa de Albert que lo tomó.

—todo lo que tenía se acabó,no puedo mantenerlo.

—estás diciendo que...

—cuídalo, dale una buena vida, es mi más grande tesoro—secó con la manga de su camisa sus lágrimas—dile que lo amo y que me perdone por esto.

—no puedes estar hablando en serio—intervino su cuñada.

—me lo quitarán si no tengo un trabajo fijo, por eso es mejor que se queden con él—lentamente se alejaba sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta.

—mmmmmmm.

—j´et amie, mi niño.

Desesperado el pequeño Camus trataba de zafarse del agarre de su ahora madre pues su padre biológico se alejaba sin motivo, extendía sus manecitas para que lo cogiera. Dégel rompió en llanto al verlo luchar, su alma se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos, Albert quiso detenerlo más él se negó entregándole la manta y dando la espalda abandonó el hogar...

—lo siento... pero es lo mejor para ti.

Alzó la vista al cielo gris, las gotas de agua bañaron su bello rostro mezclandose con sus lágrimas, dolía desprenderse de una parte de su vida, más ya no estaría en zozobra por que se lo quitarían, además su hermano le daría todo el amor que necesitare.

Días después partió a Inglaterra, donde buscaría una mejor vida, regresó al cabo de cuatro años y lo primero que hizo fue visitarlos. Grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que era un niño sano, inteligente y lleno de vida en cuyas orbes habitaba la inocencia y la calidez de un ángel.  
Con el dinero que hizo en ese país, compró una casa de campo que readecuó conforme a su estilo y gusto, de vez en cuando el pequeño lo iba a visitar.

Fin Flashabck.

De un cajón sacó un juego de fotos, las cuales eran desde cumpleaños, fiestas familiares, navidades, años nuevos, logros de Camus hasta su graduación y una que otra de su trabajo. Las acomodó en una sección destinada para ese fin cuyo rótulo era " Petit".  
Cuando terminó esa tarea, guardó las cajas y dejó el álbum sobre su mesita de noche. Iría a visitar a su hermano ya viudo con el que no hablaba desde hacía meses, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Se aburrieron de estar sentados así que una vez terminados sus pedidos, pagaron la cuenta, dejaron propina y siguieron conversando por el camino como si de dos grandes amigos se trataba.

—no has conocido a nadie más ¿ verdad?

—para serte sincero, no.

Milo se detuvo abruptamente, cuando Saga le iba a preguntar por qué se detuvo, vio que el joven se agachaba a coger a un pequeño gato de pelaje amarillo que maullaba al parecer por comida y agua.

—lo han abandonado—murmuró revisando al felino por si tenía heridas—son insensibles.

—de esos hay muchos Milo.

—mejor me lo llevo—lo acomodó en su camisa mientras emprendían la marcha.

—estará bien contigo—revolvió el pelaje del minino quién ronroneó satisfecho—¿cómo lo llamaras?

—Terry.

—bonito nombre.

Caminaron otros 20 minutos entre risas, bromas y gestos amistosos, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se trataba de dos grandes amigos de años que nunca se habían distanciado. De qué valía que dos amigos que un día fueron novios cabía el rencor.

—hasta aquí fue mi compañía—miró la fachada de la casa de Milo—cuídate.

—gracias por tu compañía Saga—dejó a Terry en el suelo.

—para mi fue un placer charlar contigo—apretó su mano—Camus se llevará un ser único.

—bueno... yo ya... este ¡ adios!

—¡ adios! , fuiste mi primer amor...

De regreso analizaba todo lo acontecido, Milo si quería lo mandaba al infierno y nunca más ni en mil vidas le hablaba, más el joven demostró que era digno del perdón.

" Espero que seas feliz y que lo hagas feliz"

Palabras dirigidas a Camus que el viento se encargaría de transmitirlas, tal vez las oiría o se desvanecerían en el espacio...


	6. Chapter 6

6.- Boda y una revelación.

Saga tuvo que aceptar que Milo ya no sentía nada a su persona, los últimos meses experimentó sentimientos verdaderos hacia el joven de ojos celestes. Si no hubiese cometido esa tontería, de seguro sería él quién se casaba con Milo.

Casa de los Tavalas.

—¡ muévete! Camus odia la impuntualidad—apuraba Kaileena a su vástago.

A la velocidad del rayo Milo se vestía mientras su padre lo ayudaba con el lazo de su traje, eran los únicos que faltaban ya que Camus se encontraba junto con Dégel quién fue elegido como padrino de bodas en un local alquilado para la ocasión ubicado en una zona exclusiva de Atenas.

—¿ el auto está afuera?—preguntó Milo poniéndose una pequeña rosa en el bolsillo de su esmokin.

—si hijo.

Cuando terminó, los tres se dirigieron al auto cuyo chofer le abrió la puerta a la madre de Milo mientras los otros dos se acomodaban atrás. Emprendió la marcha hacia el lugar donder se casaría.

Mientras tanto con Camus y Dégel.

El lugar estaba bellamente decorado, con tonos blancos y azules, los invitados pululaban por aquí y por allá, entre esos Saga, Kanon y Sorrento a los que Milo invitó y Camus no objetó. Saga se acercó a Camus a saludarlo, cosa que sorprendió de sobremanera al futuro esposo de Milo.

—¡ felicidades!—dijo extendiendo su diestra.

—¡gracias!—devolvió el gesto.

Se fue por donde vino, repuesto de la sorpresa inicial Camus se dirigió a Dégel con el que no hablaba desde hace algunos días.

—papá está contento—señaló al sonriente y orgulloso hombre sentado en la primera banca.

—Albert es feliz si lo eres también.

—me gustaría que mamá estuviera aquí—comentó nostálgico.

—tu madre está aquí contigo, no fisicamente, pero lo está.

Se quedó sin palabras, después de cinco segundos emitió una corta sonrisa que traspasó el alma de su padre biológico. Este iba a replicar pero el alboroto de los invitados indicó que el otro novio había arribado.

—¿me veo bien?

—siempre—respondió.

Aguardó la llegada de Milo junto a su tío y el juez que estaba listo para casarlos,Milo estaba realmente hermoso con ese traje que resaltaba sus ojos turquesas.

" Es bello" pensó Camus.

Los invitados en silencio siguieron el paso de Milo que sonreía radiante, el trecho fue corto, se detuvo a lado de Camus al que se le notaba la alegría desbordante.

El juez tenía listo los documentos para firmar, los testigos o padrinos y los novios. La ceremonia inició con el juez nombrando la fecha, hora y el nombre del funcionario que celebraría la ceremonia.

—estamos aquí para celebrar el matrimonio de Camus Valls y de Milo Tavalas.

—nuestro bebé—murmuró Kaileena al borde de las lágrimas—ayer era un niño ahora se nos casa.

—ya Kaileena, calma—pidió Alejandro.

—Milo Alejandro Tavalas Niarchos, aceptas a Camus Jules Valls Grosvenor como tu legítimo esposo.

—acepto.

Ahora se dirigió a Camus.

—Camus Jules Valls Grosvenor, aceptas a Milo Alejandro Tavalas Niarchos como tu legítimo esposo.

—si, acepto.

Cada uno colocó la alianza en el dedo anular correspondiente, el anillo era símbolo de su unión.

Dégel tuvo que contenerse mucho para no largarse a llorar ahí mismo, más el fuerte amarre de Albert le dio fuerzas para continuar inexorable.

—entonces, los declaro legalmente casados.

Los aplausos retumbaron por todo el salón, Camus y Milo se dispusieron a firmar el acta de matrimonio, los padrinos plasmaron su rúbrica como constancia de que fueron testigos de la boda. Los nuevos esposos sellaron su compromiso con un beso tierno y casto.

—ahora sí...—un emocionado Alejandro atrajo la atención de los invitados—¡ disfruten de la fiesta!

La música comenzó a sonar a todo volumen, Aioria era el DJ quién se sacó su saco y corbata para ejercer su trabajo, Death coqueteaba con un chico de cabellera celeste conocido de Camus cuyo nombre era Afrodita, Aldebarán felicitaba a los recién casados y el resto de los amigos de los esposos repartidos por todas las mesas simplemente charlaban de cosas triviales. Saga desde un rincón bebía whisky, se sentía feliz pero a la vez melancólico.

Las horas pasaron, la fiesta estaba más que encendida y algunos de los invitados ya se hallaban pasados de copas como por ejemplo Dégel, pero el hombre sabía como disimular su estado, aparentemente.

—Albert... tienes más whisky.

—¿finges sobriedad o es que el alcohol te inundó el cerebro?

—estoy bien... sólo estoy contento...

—tan contento que ahora te bebes mi cerveza—señaló hacia la botella vacía—vas a tener una espantosa resaca mañana.

—me importa, nuestro hijo se casó con el amor de su vida.

—cierra la boca Dégel—le dio un codazo.

—¿ qué? si tú sabes que Camus es mi hijo, y-yo te lo di esa tarde lluviosa.

—D-Dégelllllll

—Camus es mío, lo tuve a mis 18 años y no me vengas a decir que lo has olvidado.

Albert desesperado trataba en vano callar a Dégel que continuaba soltando mil y una revelaciones, las cuales llegaron a oídos de Camus quién detuvo el baile ante un anodadado Milo que no comprendía las razones del repentino abandono de su esposo en la pista. Minutos después al ver que Camus, Albert y Dégel salir sin ser notados comprendió con pánico que el secreto de la paternidad de su esposo salió a flote.

En la entrada al salón.

—¿estás contento?—atacó Albert a Dégel.

—tú sabes por qué lo hice.

—nadie te mandó a hacerlo.

—no quería que me lo quitarán—dijo hastiado.

Camus los miraba con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que se refirieran a él en tercera persona estando presente, ahora entendía el excesivo cariño de Dégel para con él, las veces en que lo llevaba a su casa campestre por semanas, los obsequios y las noches en que sin que lo viera, lo veía llorar abrazado a un peluche de oso polar bebé.

—¡ CALLÉNSE!—se frotó las sienes—aclaren la barbaridad que acabo de oír.

Albert buscó apoyo en su hermano, más este tenía la mirada en el suelo, por primera y única vez Dégel no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a la inquisidora mirada de su hijo. Quería hacer un hueco en la tierra y perderse ahí o que se lo trague, literalmente.

—encárame, dime por qué lo hiciste.

—si no lo hubiera hecho, no estarías aquí, estarías en un orfanato.

—pero si tuviste el valor de hacerme ¿ verdad?. No tuviste reparos en saciar tus...—una sonora bofetada lo calló.

Albert furioso aún sostenía su mano que como látigo se preparaba para dar otra más, no toleraba aquella falta de respeto hacia el hombre que si bien no estuvo a su lado en su niñez por motivos de fuerza mayor, no era razón para ofenderlo ni hablarle así.

—retráctate Camus.

—nada hará que lo perdone, sabes que no será igual de ahora en adelante que nunca podré llamarlo " papá"—la furia se transformó en un dolor latente—es mejor que te vayas...

—no quería perderte para siempre...

—lo hiciste y no hay nada que pueda retrocederlo, no sé quién fue la mujer que me trajo, tú solamante piensas en ti... Yo te admiraba y ahora me dices que eres... mi ¿ padre?

—Camus...

—padre es el que cría, tú sólo eres de palabra, aquí la sangre no importa y si yo lloré cuando te fuiste lejos de mi, fue por que no comprendía tus intenciones y era un bebé.

—lo siento...

—no lo sientas, no quiero saber más por que el sólo verte me lastima, te llamaré Dégel ni siquiera tío.

—necesito que me escuches...

—déjame, yo no soy ese hijo, ese niño murió para ti el día que me dejaste—su visión se nublaba a medida que el silencioso llanto los opacaba—yo volveré a la fiesta, ya es hora de que Milo y yo nos retiremos.

—Camus, vuelve aquí—exigió demandante Albert.

—¡ déjalo! tiene razón, yo tomé una decisión y la estoy pagando.

—haré lo posible para que te acepte—prometió acercándose y darle un abrazo—como dijiste es nuestro hijo.

—y lo has criado muy bien.

—entremos.

Luego de esa confesión, Camus quedó vulnerable así se podía definir a su estado, Dégel siempre fue su modelo a seguir incluso fue el primero en saber sobre su amor secreto profesado a Milo. Se detuvo en un gran pasillo pues no quería regresar por el momento a la fiesta con la cara mojada por las lágrimas y los ojos rojos, se dejó caer en una silla.

—amor... Camus ¿ qué haces aquí?—un sorprendido Kanon quien buscaba a Sorrento se tropezó con este—Milo está esperandote para el brindis.

—estoy un poco mareado, ya sabes el alcohol—inventó aquello para que el hermano de Saga no sospechara—¿ buscas a tu novio?

—si, me dijo que iba a buscar al chef que preparó la comida, dice que es perfecto para cuando nos casemos—respondió balanceándose un poco.

—ah, ya regresa.

Al poco tiempo el joven regresó con una tarjeta de presentación del dichoso chef, Camus ya más aliviado los siguió.

El brindis fue emotivo, los padres de Milo casi ocasionan un llanto colectivo al mencionar lo que sentían sus corazones por separarse momentáneamente de su vástago entre otras cosas más. Luego de eso, los nuevos esposos se despidieron de sus familiares y amigos y partieron a su destino.

—tenemos un mes para hacer lo que queramos—murmuró Milo luego de su noche de bodas—¿ qué quieres que hagamos?

—podemos ir a esos antros que te gusta visitar.

—¡ oye! son lugares de diversión donde bailas y bebes—espetó fingiendo indignación.

—yo diría de donde te sacan ebrio y sin un centavo—se sentó sobre sus caderas para robarle un beso—o me dirás que no, mi lindo esposo.

—amargado.

—pero me aceptaste como tu legítimo esposo.

—si, por que con tu amor me salvaste, creí que nunca más volvería a querer—enredó su índice en los lacios cabellos de Camus—y por eso te amo.

—nunca te fallaré.

—tengo certeza de eso—lo atrajo nuevamente a su boca para confirmarlo.

Tenían todo un mes para disfrutarlo, en tanto se dedicarían a conocerse más el uno con el otro, el uno era el bálsamo para el otro y juntos saldrían adelante.


	7. Chapter 7

7.- Familia y amigos.

Luego de su boda, Camus y Milo iniciaron una pequeña travesía por Europa de la que regresaron a los cuatro meses. Según Camus la inesperada confesión de Dégel en la fiesta de recepción hizo que se extendiera el viaje ya que no se sentía capaz de encararlo ni mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿ Estas listo?—preguntó Milo una vez que se hallaban frente a la puerta de la casa de sus padres.

Por respuesta, Camus asintió temeroso mientras dejaba en el suelo sus maletas. Enfrentar a su padre biológico era complicado.

—por favor, necesito tu mano.

—siempre la tendrás—le dio su diestra la cual apretó fuertemente.

Entraron, lo primero que Camus vió fue a Dégel conversando con Kaileena animadamente al parecer los Tavalas no tenían conocimiento de la paternidad de Dégel para con Camus.

—¡ Hijos mios!—exclamó la mujer con efusividad.

—mamá.

—tía Kaileena.

—ay no me llames tía, corazón, soy tu segunda madre por que suegra se escucha feo.

Todos los presentes rieron ante la ocurrencia de la mujer.

—mi padre, ¿ No vino?

—está en camino—respondió Dégel.

—pensé que estaba aquí—murmuró desviando con indiferencia sus orbes de Dégel quien sintió una punzada de dolor ante el gesto.

Milo, luego de saludar a sus padres y uno que otro primo, aprovechando la distracción general, se llevó a su suegro no oficial a la cocina.

—Camus no lo tomó bien.

Dégel negó, las palabras se trabaron en su garganta.

—sé que trata de ser fuerte, pero ahora noto que quiere desahogarse.

Ojos violetas se enrojecieron.

El largo cabello verdoso corrió como cortina ocultando su rostro que a pesar de sus años, presentaba esa lozanía que no todos a los cuarenta años o más tenía el privilegio de gozar, Milo no tenía conocimiento de las circunstancias en que se dio la adopción de Camus por parte de su tío Albert.

—no voy a juzgarlo.

—no es eso, Milo...—apartó sus mechones que ocultaban su rostro—no me interesa el qué dirán, sólo quiero a mi hijo.

—no estoy de acuerdo en que esto siga guardado—bajó la voz para no ser oído.

Sonaba tan fácil.

Pero era difícil decírselo a los demás.

—necesito un trago de agua helada—se dirigió a la refrigeradora.

El líquido helado pasó por su garganta quitando la sequedad de la misma, Milo sabía que eran nervios que se manifestaban de esa forma.

—Dégel...

Plantó una mano en sus hombros.

— llenaste el vaso hasta el límite—le quitó la jarra—esto no está funcionando

—es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no me siento capaz de enfrentarlo ahora.

Tenia que idear un plan para juntar a esos dos.

Pero... ¿ cual sería...?

Jardín, casa de uno de los amigos de Saga y Kanon.

—¿quién es?

—carajo Saga, eres más sordo que Shura—murmuró Kanon fastidiado luego de mencionarle por vigésima vez quién era la persona que se hallaba frente a ellos.

—te oí mala copia—refunfuñó Shura mientras devoraba una hamburguesa a la sombra de un árbol.

—ups, creí que no me oiría.

Saga puso los ojos en blanco, mejor se dedicó a entretenerse con un pequeño perro negro que se acomodó en sus pies, propiedad de Shura cuyo nombre era Manolo, y es que justamente ellos se encontraban en un día de " picnic" en la casa del mencionado.

—se llama Mu—dijo el anfitrión amablemente.

—y ese—señaló a un muchacho de cabellos castaños que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kanon carraspeó divertido, Shura casi se atora con una cerveza.

—ese mi querido hermano, es la ensoñación de nuestro amigo español y se llama Aioros.

—¡ cállate copia!—se abalanzó sobre Kanon tapándole la boca—era un secreto.

De repente los que habían nombrado estaban frente a ellos, Saga se puso de pie un poco tambaleante por que aunque fuera increible el hermano de Kanon no era tan tolerante al alcohol.

—Shura—dijo el castaño.

El aludido soltó a Kanon al oír la voz de Aioros, sonrió de lado mientras el otro se acercaba.

—ya me voy.

Si Kanon hubiese tenido una cámara grabaría cada expresión de Shura.

Codeó a su hermano que asintió, era divertido ver al siempre serio Shura mutar de expresión, no mejor dicho mirar espantado a Aioros.

El otro joven no entendía ni pío que pasaba pero también quería despedirse de su anfitrión, pero la intensa mirada que le lanzaba Saga lo estaba descolocando de sobremanera.

—este... yo también me voy—extendió su mano para despedirse de Shura—que pases buena tarde.

—prométeme que vendrás a ver películas el domingo—gritó el de cabellos negros al castaño que alzó su brazo dándole a entender que si.

—estás fregado...

—cállate mandado—atacó a Kanon.

Saga se empezó a reír ante la mención de la palabra " mandado", era divertido cuando alguien decía algo a su hermano y le quitaba la típica sonrisa de suficiencia que siempre tenía. Después de todo era la primera vez que pasaba con sus conocidos una tarde de esparcimiento. Quizá si los dioses del amor le sonreían podía encontrar su pareja ideal.

Cuando su estómago dolió de tanto reír, Saga se volvió a sentar en el césped en tanto agarraba una botella de agua para refrescarse pues hacía mucho calor. Todo lo que sucedió con Milo, fue sanado y el joven de ojos celestes lo consideraba como su amigo tanto que aún no olvidaba las palabras que él dijo antes de irse de la fiesta.

" Estoy seguro que encontrarás alguien que te ame tanto como yo lo hice, a partir de ahora contarás conmigo... amigo"

Se arrecostó contra el tronco del árbol donde Shura se refugiaba, mientras analizaba cada palabra.

—creo que ya lo encontré...

Volviendo a casa de los Tavalas.

—no es buena idea Milo.

—yo digo que tú y Dégel deben dejar este tonto distanciamiento—dijo cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca de su padre Alejandro.

—pero él me abandonó.

Milo quería arrancarse sus cabellos de fustración, la típica excusa de Camus era esa... pero...¿ qué le costaba oírlo?

—sólo déjame explicarte—intervino Dégel con un ligero temblor en su voz.

" Abre tus oídos a su voz"

Dijo su conciencia que por primera vez lo hincaba para que lo hiciera.

Alzó su vista encontrándose con la de su padre biológico, le dolió mucho más por que aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, notó desesperación, dolor y tristeza en las orbes violetas que oprimió su pecho.

Miedo. Pánico y orgullo insano era lo que sentía Camus.

—no puedo, quiero hacerlo, pero... tienes que ganarte mi confianza.

— haré lo que tú quieras... pero necesito tu perdón — tomó sus manos —haré lo que quieras.

—dirás la verdad delante de todos los que están afuera.

Milo iba a protestar.

—a eso no temo —dijo para sorpresa del joven moreno —como ya dije, quiero tu perdón.

— entonces... esta conversación está terminada — soltó sus manos sin nada de brusquedad—sólo ue será dentro de dos meses.

Dégel acató cada palabra dicha por su hijo.

Ahora que le había dado una oportunidad, debía hacerlo bien, un peso se aligeró sobre sus espaldas, estaba a punto de sacarse el más grande, el más oprimente de los pesos... la verdad sobre Camus.


	8. Chapter 8

8.- Cuestiones y proyectos.

—estoy nervioso, Camus.

El mencionado murmuró un " yo también" mientras caminaban por un estrecho pasillo de un modesto y pequeño orfanato. Quién los guiaba, una joven mujer de cabellera rubia se volteó y les sonrió comprensiva.

—¿primera vez que van a adoptar?

—es-este sí.

— comprendo.

Siguió caminando hasta detenerse frente a una gran puerta la cual fue abierta mostrando varios niños pequeños algunos oscilaban entre los dos y seis años que jugaban alegremente.

La mujer se hizo a un lado dándoles acceso, Camus sintió algo en su corazón al ver a todos a esos niños, recordó las palabras de Dégel...

" Sí no lo hubiera hecho, estarías en un orfanato"

Sacudió la cabeza alejando aquello, la revelación fue muy abrumadora.

Oyó las risas de un pequeño que era sostenido por Milo, el nene en cuestión era de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Otro niño, de cabellos verdes y ojos verdes le jalaba sus pantalones, se agachó para verlo, este le señaló al infante que jugaba con Milo.

Camus se dio cuenta que ambos eran mellizos.

— ¡ Hola pequeño! ¿ Cuál es tu nombre?

— Isaac y él es mi hermano Hyoga.

—yo soy Camus y el que está jugando con tu hermano, es Milo—le sonrió amistoso.

— ¡ Hola Sr. Camus! Tengo 5 años.

Camus lo cogió, Milo al verlo sonrió de oreja a oreja si todo salía bien, en pocos meses tendrían una pequeña familia y las asperezas entre Camus y Dégel quedarían limadas.

El de ojos turquesas estaba encantado con el infante de cabellos rubios que a palabras de la trabajadora social era algo huraño con los adultos.

— es amistoso.

—usted le simpatizó, Sr. Tavalas, Hyoga no se relaciona con nadie más aparte de su mellizo Isaac.

Milo se sintió halagado.

El pequeño que sostenía Camus se zafó para ir a lado de su hermano.

—¿ podemos irnos con ellos?—preguntó Isaac emocionadísimo.

La trabajadora social sonrió enternecida, el pequeño ignoraba que era un proceso largo y tedioso, pero no le diría nada para que no se entristezca, sin embargo podía permitir que Milo y Camus lo visitaran cuando quisieran aparte que los acompañaría en el proceso de adopción.

—aún no, mi estimado.

A ambos se les aguaron sus ojitos, Camus sintió una opresión por lo que los abrazó antes de que rompieran en llanto.

—pero los vendremos a visitar cada semana.

—¿de verdad?

—no les mentimos pequeños—dijo Milo.

—yupi—dijeron emocionadísimos.

Camus y Milo decisieron quedarse un rato más para informarse sobre todo el proceso a seguir que seguramente tomarían su tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Podía leer sus pensamientos que él definía como predecibles y claros, Albert lo conocía tanto que se atrevía a decir que Dégel en esos momentos pensaba en cómo lanzar o mejor dicho decir la verdad. Sintiéndose un poco excluido, golpeó con los nudillos el vaso que sostenía en su otra mano, sabía que odiaba ese sonido pero era la única forma en que le prestara atención.

—no tienes que hacer eso.

Le arranchó la utilería para cercionarse de que no lo volviera a hacer.

—sólo tengo una oportunidad, Albert—respondió.

—suenas como un pobre desesperado, hermano—sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de este—hasta tienes bolsas debajo de los ojos, ¿ acaso no duermes?

Dégel adoptó una mirada fría que para Albert no era intimidante, era una forma de protegerse ante cualquier comentario. Quiso reírse, no supo por qué pero después su visitante se ofendería y lo dejaba solo por que ahora Camus vivía con Kaileena y Alejandro y lo visitaba tres veces por semana y el resto de los días permanecía sólo con su soledad; sin embargo era mucha soledad, iba a donde su hermana la cual sabía como levantarle el ánimo.

—está bien, sólo me preocupo por ti.

De repente el de ojos violetas se sintió culpable por ser tan huraño con su hermano.

—lo sé, disculpa.

—entonces... ¿quieres que te ayude?

La palabra que iluminó su camino.

—tengo dos meses, así que hasta ese tiempo ya sabré qué hacer Albert, pero...

—¿y?

—la madre de Camus apareció hace dos semanas.

Si no hubiese estado sentado, se caía para atrás, ya era suficiente para el joven saber que Dégel era su padre y ahora ¿su madre?. Camus no iba a soportarlo aunque fuera un hombre de hierro.

Dégel se rascó la barbilla dubitativo, el regreso de aquella mujer no ocasionó nada en su persona por el contrario indiferencia. Ella le comentó que quería ver a Camus, pero él le respondió que se hallaba en otro país y que no regresaría por un año, cosa que era falso, pero él no deseaba que ella lo viera. Camus era suyo, de Albert de nadie más.

—¿qué le dijiste?

—que volvía dentro de un año que no lo busque...

—¿ que dijo?

—me mandó al carajo, me dijo que no se arrepentía de haberme dejado—respondió.

—algo pretende—analizó Albert.

—lo que sea, ella no se le acercará...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Días después, Saga logró concretar una cita con Mu auspiciado por Shura a cambio Mu le ayudaba a conquistar a Aioros, cosa que el joven aceptó. Saga descubrió que Mu tenía la misma esencia que Milo aunque un poco más serio, pero de ahí todo estaba bien.

Luego de un almuerzo, se prometieron frecuentarse primero como amigos, después si todo seguía bien comenzarían una relación. Mu se había puesto nervioso cuando el mayor rozó su mano con la suya, la apartó balbuceando una disculpa.

Ahora vivía con una sonrisa todo el tiempo, a Kanon le causaba gracia verlo embobabo tanto que lo visitaba a su departamento para según él "divertirse un rato". Le daba consejos sobre

" como conquistar a un joven sin meter las cuatro patas".

Por su parte Shura, daba ciertas señales a Aioros más el castaño era despistado, hasta su hermano se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Shura.

—ya se me acabaron las ideas—lanzó una bolita de papel al tacho de su lugar de trabajo, un estudio jurídico en el que trabajaba como secretario—estoy frito.

—¿problemas con tu suspiro?—preguntó su jefe, un honorable señor de nombre Sage.

—es despistado.

Sage emitió una corta risilla mientras se sentaba al frente de su secretario que se hallaba cabizbajo.

—llévalo al cine.

—trabaja más que yo.

—cuando tenga un día libre, muchacho—refutó.

—no lo había pensado señor Sage, gracias.

—no hay de qué—palmeó su hombro.

Ya estaba más tranquilo.

Aioros sabría sus sentimientos como sea.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.- Una dolorosa y difícil confesión.**

Por suerte o por que tal vez el destino se puso de su parte, Camus y Milo lograron la adopción de Hyoga e Isaac luego de un minucioso trámite y visitas de la trabajadora social a la casa comprobando que la pareja tenía todo lo necesario para mantener y darles lo necesario a los pequeños al igual que amor, gracias a Sage quién expuso los argumentos válidos para que la pareja sea quién tenga la custodia de los mellizos. Como buen amigo, Saga los acompañó, para ese tiempo logró que Mu aceptara ser su novio mientras que Shura batallaba para captar la atención de Aioros que seguía sin entender las intenciones del secretario de Sage.

Todo estaba listo para que los pequeños se mudaran a su nuevo hogar, pero antes, Camus debía resolver el asunto de su paternidad...

Sala de los Tavalas.

—creí que era una fiesta—refunfuñaba el padre de Milo.

—tú siempre pensando en fiestas, Alejandro—lo reprendió su mujer.

Albert que estaba cerca suyo, negó con la cabeza, si su cuñado supiera lo que vendría.

Una media después llegó Dégel más serio que de costumbre, desde hacia un buen tiempo la casa de Milo era el centro donde se llevaba a cabo todas las reuniones o algo que surgía de último momento.

—¿ Están todos aquí?—preguntó Camus apareciendo en la sala.

—sí, querido—respondió Kaileena por todos.

Los mellizos no se hallaban en casa, estaban en la escuela.

Era el momento, la hora cero, el momento crucial para Dégel...

Albert y Milo intercambiaron miradas, que no pasó desapercibida para Kaileena que sospechó que sería algo muy delicado.

Dégel se puso de pie, Camus supo que una vez que su padre biológico comenzara a explicar el meollo del asunto, no habría vuelta atrás...

Su corazón palpitaba más de lo normal, no era taquicardia, era el hecho de que al fin esa farsa que mantuvo por años y en la que involucró a su hermano terminaría ese día.

—la razón por la que estan aquí es...—miró a Albert que asintió con la cabeza—es que hay algo que deben saber sobre Camus.

Todas las miradas se volcaron hacia el mencionado que deseó hacerse chiquito pues estas eran intensas y curiosas.

—¿qué está pasando aquí?—la madre de Milo afiló su mirada que representó un puñal para Dégel—¿qué ocultas Dégel?

—hermana—Albert intervino—por favor no juzgues a Dégel, lo que va a decirles es sumamente delicado y difícil para él.

Exhaló sacando el aire que le oprimía, llamó a todo su autocontrol mientras a su garganta afloraban todas las palabras.

—soy el padre de Camus.

Un terrible y lúgrube silencio cayó como manto pesado sobre los oyentes con excepción de Milo y Albert, Camus sentía que a pesar de haberla oído el día de su boda, dolía más que un dolor de cabeza.

Sorpresa.

Confusión y en cierta parte un poco de rabia por parte de Kaileena que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ¿ cómo pudo estar todo ese tiempo como si nada?

—¿es cierto eso Camus?—rompió el silencio Alejandro mirando a Dégel con una mezcla de horror y reprobación—Dégel es tu padre.

—lo es...—quería gritar, sacar la espantosa opresión de su pecho—me dejó con mi.. tío cuando yo tenía siete meses...

—¿qué diantres pensabas...? si no lo querías hubieras...—Kaileena despedía ira que sin pensarlo se levantó y abofeteó a Dégel.

—lo hice por que servicios infantiles me lo iban a quitar—estaba llorando como un pequeño niño aterrado—su madre me dejó y yo no tenía más para mantenerlo, aparte de que era aún un adolescente... y mis padres me echaron por que representaba una carga.

Kaileena detuvo su mano justo cuando iba a darle otra bofetada.

—días después cumplí 18 y pude irme a Inglaterra, mientras estuve ahí Albert me enviaba cartas con fotos de mi hijo, siempre supe que con él estaría bien—guardó silencio esperando otro ataque o comentario negativo pero nada ocurrió—yo sólo quiero tu perdón.

—para esto Camus—Milo le pidió evidentemente conmovido—suficiente con que mis padres lo miren con desaprobación, es humillante.

—hijo—esta vez fue Albert—Dégel ya hizo lo que querías, deja ese maldito orgullo y acéptalo.

Recordó cada uno de los regalos, miradas y gestos de cariño de Dégel hacia su persona, las veces en que se convirtió en su confidente y a quién se mostraba vulnerable cuando habían cosas que ni a Albert era capaz de comentarle, él había sido quién supo sus sentimientos hacia Milo y le dio una mano.

—necesito un momento a solas...—abandonó la sala en busca de aire fresco para ordenar sus ideas—ya vuelvo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En algún parque de Atenas.

—Mu—un fustrado Shura se acercó al joven novio de Saga que venía del supermercado—Aioros no entiende mis señales.

—Aioros es más inocente que una paloma—respondió Mu—aparte de que su trabajo le impide siquiera pensar en enamorarse de ti.

—¿en qué trabaja?

—es maestro de niños de primaria.

Como si lo invocaran el mencionado apareció junto a su hermano Aioria que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al ver a Shura el castaño menor más la ensanchó mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano.

—oye hermano—señaló a Shura que había enmudecido de repente mientras se ocultaba detrás de Mu quién se hizo a un lado mientras ponía sus compras sobre una banca—ese no es tu vecino acosador.

—¿ por qué acosador?—preguntó interesado Aioros.

—ay hermano—se golpeó la frente—eres inocente, ven te muestro por qué.

Lo jaló hacia los dos hombres que aguardaban, Shura era un manojo de nervios, se estrujaba las manos mientras veía acercarse al amor de su vida, según sus palabras. Intercambiaron saludos, cuando le tocó al español saludar al griego mayor, las manos le temblaban por los nervios cosa que divertía Aioria ya que él si había advertido cada una de las miradas, encuentros " inesperados" entre varias cosas más que le hicieron sospechar que su adorado consaguíneo hacía suspirar como chiquilla enamorada a Shura.

—bueno, este ¿ qué les parece si Mu y yo vamos por unas cervezas mientras ustedes hablan?—propuso Aioria guiñándole el ojo a Shura que entendió que era su oportunidad.

—no vamos a beber en un parque Aioria—reprochó Aioros—daríamos un mal ejemplo.

— es para beber en mi casa—dijo Mu con una sonrisa que para el español era " este es tu momento o te friegas por menso".

Fue entonces que entendió que era ahora o nunca.

—bien.

Se quedaron solos.

—este yo... mejor sentémonos—dijo nervioso.

—¿pasa algo?—preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

—verás Aioros, yo... es decir... tú...

—estás hiperventilando, calma.

—tú... TÚ ME GUSTAS—gritó a todo pulmón.

Aioros no podía creer lo que había oído, ¿ le gustaba a Shura?, bueno no es que el español no tuviera lo suyo, pero ¿ de verdad?

—yo no sé qué decir.

—no estás obligado a responderme, yo sólo queria que lo supieras—dijo un poco desesperanzado pues no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

De repente los brazos del otro lo rodearon, quién depositó un beso en sus labios, ante aquella muestra su corazón revivió, literalmente por que el castaño correspondía a sus sentimientos. Su sueño se hacía realidad.

—esperaba que dijeras eso...

—pero tú...

—ya no importa—ven vamos a ver a los muchachos.

—pero antes—lo detuvo—¿ quieres ser mi novio?

—claro, quiero ser más que eso—respondió con convicción.

" Gracias muchachos, por fin lo logré..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La suerte estaba echada, Dégel cumplió lo que le pidió así que él debía hacer algo al respecto.

Durante escasos minutos afuera de la casa, sacó todos esos enemigos que le impedían ver a Dégel como su padre, comprendió que el pasado a veces es bueno, a veces es malo, que las heridas debían cerrarse y aceptar lo que la vida depare.

Entró a la casa, sus suegros, esposo y sus padres lo miraron con expectación, más Dégel que deseaba ese ansiado perdón.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a su padre de sangre y ante su sorpresa lo abrazó rompiendo en llanto, este también lloró al sentir luego de 23 años a su hijo de vuelta, lo apretó contra su pecho no deseando separarse jamás de él. Kaileena reprimió un sollozo ante el cuadro conmovedor protagonizado por padre e hijo.

—lo siento... yo sólo queria una mejor vida para ti... te amo y nunca más te dejaré, mi niño.

—me porté como un majadero contigo... no tengo nada que perdonarte... ¡ PAPÁ!

Media hora duró aquella reconciliación, Milo emocionado hizo un brindis por la familia y por el amor y el perdón. Finalmente todo se arreglaba.

—tengo dos padres—comentó Camus sentado entre los dos.

—y yo dos consuegros—dijo Kaileena con su caraterístico humor.

Después del engaño venía la salvación y la salvación era el perdón y la compresión...


	10. Chapter 10

**_10.- Un rubio apasionamiento para Aioria._**

Fue un pequeño e inesperado tropezón, que para Aioria derivó en mucho más...

Boquiabierto no se dio cuenta que su pequeño gato Mío, salió como todo buen gato, a pasear sus patitas por la calle, media hora después andaba buscándolo con los ojos llorosos de esquina a esquina.

—¡ Marius!

El lindo felino era tan escurridizo que Aioria podía pasar días enteros buscándolo hasta que por andar sin rumbo fijo, sin querer se tropezó con alguien derribándolo al suelo.

—disculpe-ayudó a levantarlo—¿ Se encuentra bien?

Enmudeció al ver que lo miraban unos ojos azules cielo que adornaban un bellísimo rostro enmarcado por hebras doradas lacias, quedó absorto que ni siquiera notó que alguien más venía corriendo.

—Shaka ¿ Estas bien?

Salió de su ensoñacion al oír que era Camus, el esposo de su entrañable amigo Milo.

—Camus... ¿ Qué haces aquí?

—Shaka es psicólogo, Aioria me ayudará con Hyoga e Isaac para que se adapten a la escuela.

—ah.

Shaka se sacudió la ropa mientras Aioria sonreia apenado, internamente el rubio trataba de no sonrojarse por la intensa mirada del desconocido el cual le pareció muy guapo, cuando tuviese oportunidad le preguntaría a Camus todo sobre él.

De repente un maullido alarmó los sentidos de Aioria, ansioso por comprobar sí se trataba de "Marius", fue a mirar hacia un callejón hallándose a su lindo peludín husmeando unos tachos de basura.

Al regresar aún seguían Camus y Shaka en el mismo sitio.

Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos al ver al gato, él también los adoraba.

Se despidió de ambos más contento, una por que había hallado a su gato y otra por que se había enamorado a primera vista de Shaka.

Por su parte el rubio no podía quitarse de la cabeza, las orbes del otro, Camus notó la distracción de su amigo psicólogo por que sus mellizos esperaban alguna indicación de su amigo.

Al darse cuenta, balbuceó una disculpa y procedió a continuar con su trabajo.

Sin embargo, el resto del día permaneció distraído, de vez en cuando tarareaba trozos de canciones romanticonas.

—creo que me estoy enamorando—murmuró con una sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—¡ Oigan!—azotó la puerta—para eso están los hoteles.

Aioros se separó de Shura murmurando algo inintendible, Marius saltó de los brazos de Aioria y se escabulló por algún rincón de la casa.

—no estábamos haciendo nada malo, Aioria—dijo Aioros.

—está bien, hermano—agitó las manos restándole importancia—sólo quiero hablar contigo sobre... El amor.

Shura alzó las cejas, tenía entendido que Aioria no era experto en relaciones, pues según Aioros su hermanito nunca había tenido un novio o novia.

—¿ Quién es la afortunada?

—afortunado—corrigió dejándose caer estrepitosamente en el sofá—es un chico, Shura.

—supongo que es lindo.

Aioria asintió con un semblante embobado.

Al día siguiente salió a buscar a su compadre Milo, como había cogido vacaciones por una semana, tenía tiempo para salir aunque sea a tomar una cerveza.

Acompañó a su amigo que se disponía a llevar a Hyoga e Isaac a su primer día, en la escuela donde trabajaban Aioros como maestro y Shaka como psicólogo infantil.

— y ¿ Camus?—preguntó al no verlo.

—se fue a una especie de retiro con Dégel.

Puso una expresión de consternación, sus esperanzas de contactar con Shaka se redujeron al mínimo, pero ignoraba que Milo también conocía al rubio.

—¿ Que te pasa gato?

Iba a responder cuando vió a lo lejos al psicólogo, se sintió tan contento que apuró sus pasos hasta que llegó ante él.

Milo sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras caminaba despacio con un niño en cada mano.

—el amor lo volvió tonto—pensó en voz alta.

—¿ Qué es eso papá?—preguntó Isaac con inocencia.

—algo que no te importa, lero,lero—dijo Hyoga sacándole la lengua.

—tonto.

—preguntón.

—feo.

—soy tu mellizo.

—yo soy rubio.

—bueno mis niños—reprendió con suavidad—dejen de pelear, ambos son lindos e inteligentes.

Los dos inflaron los cachetes mientras daban saltitos.

Al llegar a la escuela cada uno se despidió y entró al lugar.

 _ **Con Shaka y Aioria.**_

—y-yo... Quería pasar a saludarte.

Shaka se ruborizó, cosa que para el castaño era tierno verlo así.

—sólo quisiera invitarte a salir cuando estés desocupado.

—te parece hoy en la noche—propuso Shaka.

—si, voy a buscarte si no te molesta.

—entonces toma mi dirección—escribió en un pequeño block de notas—te espero a las 8 de la noche.

—buena suerte en tu trabajo.

—gracias.

Lo vio entrar al establecimiento educativo, agitó la mano alelado mientras Milo se aguantaba la risa por el gesto de su amigo, le dio un codazo mientras lo jalaba hacia una tienda de ropa masculina por que según él Aioria no tenía ropa decente para una cita, sólo ropa que parecía de un adolescente hormonal en busca de chicas.

Compraron varias camisas, pantalones, zapatos, lo llevó a una peluquería, pero antes de eso contactó a Afrodita otro amigo de Camus para que lo asesore muy bien en su imagen.

Entusiasmado, vió un corte de cabello perfecto para Aioria pues tenía unos mechones que lo hacían parecer naúfrago, una incipiente barba que opacaba su físico, y algunas cosas más.

—no entiendo cómo tienes un trabajo—criticó Afrodita mirando el trabajo del peluquero—parecías no sé... uffff.

—ya deja de criticarme—se defendió.

—Afrodita es el maestro de la imagen, así que él sabe lo que hace ¿ verdad?—intervino Milo leyendo una revista.

—si.

Cuando terminaron con el cabello y el rostro de Aioria, fueron a la casa, pasaron el resto del día ahí hasta cuando llegó la noche y la hora de la cita se acercó.

—que no te pongas eso—decía Afrodita arrebatándole un pantalón de aspecto desgastado—no es fiesta de discoteca.

Media hora de lucha al fin dio resultados...

Una camisa azul que se ajustaba muy bien a su torso, un pantalón negro y un abrigo negro de sencillo corte, una cadena afanada a Aioros era el único accesorio aparte de un reloj que costó un ojo de la cara.

—taran—Afrodita lo hacía girar sobre sus talones—así es que debes salir para una cita con un joven psicólogo.

Aioros entusiasmado el dio la bendición a su hermanito para que todo salga bien, Shura le deseó buena suerte mientras Afrodita y Milo se retiraban a sus casas.

—oye Milo—dijo Afrodita—dándole un codazo—y tus mellizos.

—ah, mamá fue a verlos, ella adora a Hyoga e Isaac.

—s, por que Camus te mata si te descuidas de alguno de ellos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aunque hiciera frío, Shaka no le importaba pues quería pasar un bonita noche con Aioria el cual supuso ya estaba en camino por lo que se sentó en su cómodo sofá en tanto esperaba al castaño. A los 10 minutos el timbre sonó, ansioso se levantó como un resorte y se dirigió para abrirla.

—¡ buenas noches Shaka! ¿ cómo estás?

—¡ hola Aioria!—dijo sonriente—¿ nos vamos?

—claro.

Shaka iba vestido con un pantalón blanco igual que la camisa sobre la cual tenía un abrigo negro, una bufanda celeste alrededor de su cuello para el frío o como accesorio y botas café oscuros, por un momento pensó que también Afrodita lo había asesorado.

Entraron a un pequeño bar cuyo ambiente era tranquilo y perfecto para una conversación, Aioria invitaría. El rubio pidió sólo agua, pues no era afecto a beber y Aioria una cerveza artesanal sin mucho alcohol.

Aioria tenía pensado en decirle a Shaka las emociones que le producían desde aquel instante en que lo vio cuando buscaba a Mío y si aceptaba sus sentimientos, proponerle que sa su novio. Era muy acelerado pero es que él sentía que el psicólogo era esa persona que había esperado desde hacía tiempo.

Una melodía romántica sóno en esos momentos, motivando al castaño de ojos verdes en confesarse, Shaka estaba fascinado con toda la decoración del bar la cual le pareció sobria y sencilla tal como su personalidad que no notó cuando Aioria le tomó la mano con suavidad.

—Shaka...

Intempestivamente su corazón se aceleró, posó sus ojos en las manos comprobando que efectivamente su diestra era apresada por la del otro, nervioso balbuceó unas palabras en su idioma natal.

—lo que vayas a decirme, dímelo.

Varias personas se habían girado para ver lo que suponían una confesión por lo que se formó un silencio que puso súper nervioso a Aioria, algunos hicieron un gesto de apoyo otros curiosos aguardaban lo que dijera.

—Shaka tú m-me g-gus-stas—tartamudeó nervioso mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza.

Ahora las miradas cayeron sobre Shaka.

—tú también.

—¿ d-de ve-ver-dad?

—si—dijo acercándose despacio a su rostro—de hecho me enamoré de ti por que me pareciste desinteresado, alguien que respeta y ama la vida animal.

Los gritos y vítores de júbilo estallaron por todo el bar, nadie de ahí era de esos que pensaban que el amor sólo se limitaba a un hombre y una mujer, también existía el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

—y si te preguntaría que ...¿ quieres ser mi novio? ¿aceptarías?

Sin dudarlo respondió.

—claro.

La soledad en el plano amoroso de Aioria despareció para dar paso a una dicha que no sabía explicarlo.

Esa misma noche, Aioria se deshizo de la ropa que según él no servía para sus salidas como novio de Shaka, emocionado hasta los dientes le contó a su hermano que ya tenía cuñado.

Milo tenía una nueva que contarle a Camus cuando regresara con Dégel del retiro como parte del afianzamiento de su relación como padre e hijo.

Y bueno la relación se fortaleció mucho más cuando Aioria presentó a Shaka como su novio ante sus amigos y familiares el día del enlace de Shura y Aioros. El rubio hizo lo mismo cuando fueron a visitar a su familia de la India, Aioria se ganó el cariño de la respetable familia.

Permanecieron ahí hasta un mes, regresando con planes de matrimonio que se concretaron dos meses después.

—fuimos lo que más rápido afianzaron su relación—comentó Aioria caminando de la mano con Shaka en la calle—ni mi hermano lo creeía.

—pero ahora estamos juntos.

Entraron hasta el departamento que ambos compartían, lo que pasó en tre las cuatro paredes, sólo ellos lo sabrían...


	11. Chapter 11

¡ Hola mis queridos lectores!

Demoré mucho tiempo para publicar y me disculpo de corazón.

Agradezco profundamente a todos y cada una de las personas que con sus reviews me han manifestado su apoyo y puntos de vista a esta humilde historia, en especial a Shun and June, Elsa Lawliet, Kusajishi-chiru y todas la demás n.n.

Para hacer este capítulo me basé en los lugares turísticos y gastronomía de Escocia.

Cabe decir que este será el penúltimo capítulo.

* * *

 **11.- Un viaje a las tierras altas.**

 **Escocia.**

—Camus.

Volteó a verlo mientras aceptaba su abrazo, Dégel sabía el temor que experimentaba su hijo a las alturas por lo que lo abrazó paternalmente tal como lo hacía cuando era un pequeño bebé, antes de darlo a Albert. Su hermano cada vez que le mandaba las cartas con las fotos de Camus, le comentaba cada uno de los temores, alegrías, triunfos y caídas del mencionado.

—padre yo...

—lo sé, confía en mi.

Camus apretó los labios evitando no llorar ante su temor, no deseaba que su padre biológico lo viera quebrarse por un temor que él consideraba tonto.

Llevaban más o menos cuatro días en Escocia, en los cuales había conocido desde Cuillin Hills, una serie de cadenas montañosas en las que tuvieron que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no caer pues algunas tienen menos escaladas, el Ben Nevis y ahora se dirigían al Lago Ness.

—¿ Dónde iremos a pasar la noche?—preguntó mirando el paisaje que le parecía mágico.

—en un hermoso y acogedor lugar.

El joven asintió entusiasmado, mientras alejaba los anteriores pensamientos de su mente.

Ambos habían decidido tomarse una especie de vacaciones para acrecentar los nacientes lazos de padre e hijo, en Escocia cuyos paisajes eran mágicos y míticos ideales para despejar la mente y tomarse un descanso.

Dégel lo condujo hacia el famoso Lago Ness, en cuyas cercanías se levantaba el castillo de Urquhart .

Entre sus recuerdos de niñez, Camus tuvo algunos paseos con sus padres adoptivos, su madre era consentidora con él y ella varias veces lo cobijó en sus brazos cuando él tenía miedo de algo. Sin duda alguna ellos lo cuidaron mientras que Dégel siempre estuvo pendiente de él.

—¿ Crees que Nessie salga?—preguntó mirando con interés el lago.

—es sólo un mito Camus.

— es que me llama la atención—dijo sin más.

—lo sé—tomó su mano para conducirlo a explorar las ruinas del castillo.

Camus sintió una inmensas ganas de llorar, no supo por qué, pero quería ser un niño en los brazos de su padre.

—¿ Qué pasa Camus?—interrogó preocupado Dégel.

Un sollozo fue la respuesta.

El mayor sólo atinó a sostener el cuerpo de su adorado hijo que se sacudía mientras lloraba, sus manos apartaron el flequillo que cubría la frente y ojos de Camus hallándose con esos bellos ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

—shhh calma, estoy aquí—limpió el manantial de sus orbes—no te dejaré nunca más. Lo prometo.

—por favor no me dejes...

Quizá debían regresar al pueblo de Drumnadrochi donde pasarían la noche y al día siguiente asistirían a una pequeña exposición sobre el Lago Ness y su afamado monstruo.

Cuando el más joven se calmó tomaron la ruta que los llevaría al pueblo, algunas turistas se volteaban admiradas a verlos, eran tan guapos que no pasaban desapercibidos, pero ninguno de los dos prestaron atención a las miradas de ellas.

Una señora afable, dueña de una pensión les entregó las llaves de sus alcobas temporales, Dégel había solicitado habitaciones con miras al paisaje o en su defecto hacia los lagos que pasaban por allí.

Al hallarse solo, Camus envió un mensaje de texto a Milo contándole lo que había pasado en las ruinas de aquel castillo.

" _Hola amor..."_

 _" Camie, ¿ cómo estás? ¿ estás divertido?_

 _" hoy tuve un ataque de pánico mientras explorábamos unas ruinas..."_

 _" y Dégel donde estaba..."_

 _" tuve miedo... no quiero que se aleje de mi"_

 _" sólo calma, amor... tu padre no te dejará, te ama así que quiero que disfrutes ese viaje al máximo que nuestros pequeños están muy bien"_

Camus sonrió a través de sus lágrimas, Milo siempre supo cómo levantarle el ánimo y por eso también lo había enamorado de su persona, se despidió diciéndole un " te amo" y un " cuídate"

Al día siguiente acudieron a la mentada exposición acerca del lago y su mostruo, Camus se deleitó haciendo múltiples preguntas ante la orgullosa y amorosa mirada de Dégel quién no podía creer que aquel bebé de seis meses que entregó a su hermano hace 23 años, era un culto e inteligente hombre.

Muchas preguntas derivaron que el más joven tuviera hambre por lo que decidieron entrar a un pequeño restaurant a degustar algún plato típico del país, la dueña les serviría su plato estrella llamado Haggis.

Los paladares de ambos se deleitaron con la exquisitez que ofrecía aquel plato, ellos no eran los únicos extranjeros ahí, habían muchos más que por motivo de aquella celebración se habían agolpado en las pequeñas tabernas, pensiones y lugares donde se ofertaba este plato. Remataron con un vaso de whisky cada uno.

Nadie creía que eran padre e hijo, es más los confundían como un par de hermanos de vacaciones que en un viaje de reforzamiento de lazos, que nunca estuvieron separados por años, que hubo un triste pasado que querían dejar atrás...

Con el corazón y el estómago llenos caminaron de vuelta sus habitaciones, había sido un día fructífero y lleno de emociones que esperaba se repitieran en los subsiguientes días. Al día siguiente tomarían un vuelo de regreso a Grecia.

 **Mientras tanto en Grecia.**

Como sus amigos estaban con sus respectivas parejas, Milo se había dedicado a Hyoga e Isaac con la ayuda de su madre Kaileena quién consentía a los dos niños con sus postres y comidas que eran para chuparse los dedos. En esos momentos leía un cuento por petición de ambos mellizos.

—y entonces el escorpión rey de color dorado...

—no que era azul emperador—refutó Isaac.

Hyoga le dio un pequeño cocacho en su cabeza mientras arrugaba la nariz y se cruzaba de brazos.

—no, presta atención a lo que dice papá, el azul emperador era el malo.

—me parecieron iguales—murmuró sobándose la cabeza—y por cierto deja de pegarme.

Milo no se había dado cuenta del pequeño roce de sus hijos por que tenía la vista puesta sobre el libro para niños buscando la continuación de la historia que se le había perdido con la intempestiva interrupción de Isaac. Cuando al fin lo halló, los dos niños ya habían arreglado sus diferencias.

—encontró la pócima para alargar su vida en milenios, pues deseaba hacer el bien a quienes lo rodeaban...

Pasó a la otra línea.

—fue el mejor gobernante que Antaresis haya tenido en siglos. Fin.

—fue muy corto—dijo inconforme Hyoga.

—si pero ya es hora de dormir mis pequeños—dijo Milo tomando la sábana para arroparlo a él primero—recuerden que mañana tienen escuela.

—estamos de vacaciones—dijo Isaac saltando sobre la suya.

Lo había olvidado por lo tanto ambos nenes estarían despiertos hasta bien entrada la madrugada y eso ameritaba una maratón de películas y canguil dulce, si haría eso.

Media hora después estaba en un local eligiendo como diez películas ante la mirada confusa del dueño de la tienda que lo observaba como si fuera un extraterrestre pues Milo cogía títulos para niños a montones, pensaba que elegiría algunas de terror buenísimas, acción u otro género. Pero dejó esas cuestiones cuando el bello griego pagó con un gran billete hasta incluso le dejó el cambio pues dijo que estaba contento.

—esta juventud es rara—dijo mirando el billete—pero bue... negocio es negocio.

Saludó a Aioria que se encontraba con Shaka buscando al vagoneta de Marius que por sexta vez en esa semana se había fugado de casa poniendo de cabeza a su dueño que a esa hora de la noche lo llamaba con una bandeja de croquetas en medio de los callejones, parques y jardines de otras casas, el rubio novio de su amigo mantenía la calma pues Aioria ya mismo lloraba.

Más allá sobre un árbol cercano a un gimnasio divisó al gato que se acicalaba como si nada, rió al recordar la cara de angustia de su amigo y el bandido de Marius bien gracias sobre un árbol. le mandó un mensaje diciéndole donde lo había visto.

Cuando llegó nuevamente a su casa ya eran las 11 de la noche y los mellizos aguardaban ansiosos apretujados entre sus abuelos que estaban todavía viendo tv en la sala, su regreso.

—¿qué trajiste?

Isaac revisó los títulos mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia aparecía en sus facciones, su padre adoptivo tenía buenos gustos referentes a películas, Milo fue a la cocina a preparar el canguil dulce siendo seguido por Hyoga que le pasaba los recipientes donde colocaba los snacks de color caramelo y dulce textura.

Se despidieron de Kaileena y Alejandro y se unieron a Milo que ya iba por el último escalón rumbo a la otra planta donde se hallaban los dormitorios, harían una pillamada en el gran cuarto de Milo y Camus que tenían una gran cama. Dejó el bol sobre la mesa de noche mientras encendía el televisor y el dvd y dejaba que los niños eligieran lo que iban a ver.

—¿vemos Amigos Salvajes?

—traje las tres partes.

—entonces veámoslas—dijo Isaac saltando sobre el colchón.

Para la segunda parte, los mellizos ya estaban en los brazos de Morfeo, enternecido los arropó mientras apagaba el televisor y se disponía también a dormir. Ya hablaría con Camus y Dégel sobre su viaje.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Edimburgo sólo era un pequeño borrón en el aire para Camus que prometió regresar el otro año en compañía de Milo y quizás con los mellizos. A su lado Dégel había cerrado los ojos, quería dormir un poco, estaba cansado pero contento pues había conseguido que su hijo fuera más cercano a él.

Sin embargo ambos se había olvidado de avisar que regresarían ese día por lo tanto nadie iría a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

—descansa un par de horas—dijo somnoliento Dégel.

—no tengo sueño.

—no trates de vencer el cansancio—dijo antes de caer rendido por el sueño.

—no te preocupes por mi, descansa.

Pasaría el tiempo leyendo un pequeño libro que había comprado en Edimburgo antes de embarcarse en el avión, era una pequeña biografía de la reina María I de Escocia, la cual siempre le había llamado la atención.

La azafata desde hacía rato lo observaba con interés, para llamar su atención, se arregló un poco el cabello y el uniforme y contoneándose por el pasillo de la aeronave se detuvo sonriéndole con coquetería.

—¿necesita algo?

Camus apartó su vista de la página que leía, la mujer amplió la sonrisa esperando que aquel bellísimo hombre la mirada interesado, pero se llevó un chasco al darse cuenta que Camus tenía una indescifrable expresión.

—no señorita, gracias.

—¿ni jugo?

—no, muchas gracias—dijo educadamente.

Justo Dégel despertó por el murmullo de las voces.

—Milo te espera—balbuceó.

—de seguro es un amigo.

—es mi esposo.

Los deseos de la mujer se esfumaron al oír aquello, incómoda murmuró una disculpa y se retiró por donde vino.

 **Más tarde.**

Con una media sonrisa, Milo oía el relato de ambos, su suegro le había salvado el momento a su esposo, sino seguramente la azafata lo seguía hasta ahí. Isaac y Hyoga no se desprendían de Camus que los tenía rodeados con sus brazos.

Camus era un deleite para hombres y mujeres.

—¿así que comieron Haggis?—intervino Kaileena divertida—¿es cierto que lo hacen con pulmones, corazón e hígados de oveja o ciervo?

—si, pero es delicioso—dijo Dégel.

A Dégel siempre le gustaban los platos " extraños" y Camus no era la excepción.

Sin duda alguna la tormenta había pasado, los secretos y mentiras quedaron en el pasado. Las heridas habían sanado y todos al parecer eran felices...

* * *

 ***Haggis** : considerado como el típico plato escocés, se trata de un tipo morcillas, en base de carne de cordero o hasta de ciervo, se comen tradicionalmente en la Cena de Burns, que se festeja el 25 de enero.

* * *

Algunas notas del fic.

1.- Originalmente iban a ser dos capítulos.

2.-El gato que Milo encuentra, lo hice basado en lo sucedido con mis dos gatos pues ellos también fueron recogidos.

3.-El nombre de la madre de Milo lo saqué de un fic que tenía guardado en mi celular.

4.-Siempre me ayudo de música para escribir los capítulos.

Eso es todo.

Cuídense :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno este es el último capítulo, espero les agrade.**

* * *

 **12.- Hyoga e Isaac, los mellizos afortunados.**

Ambos nacieron cuando acuario recién regía, nacieron mellizos, el uno de cabellos verdes y el otro de cabellos rubios. Quién los trajo al mundo simplemente los dejó a la intemperie envueltos en una mezquina sábana a merced del frío, lluvia, sol y peligros.

Un hombre los oyó llorar y sin pérdida de tiempo los trasladó al hospital donde quedaron a cargo de las enfermeras y doctores.

—¿ Cómo los llamará Celia?—preguntó el pediatra a la enfermera de turno.

La mujer se quedó mirando con ternura a ambos bebés que estaban siendo alimentados con reservas de leche materna.

—el uno lo llamaré Hyoga por un amigo ruso—tomó al pequeño con un mechón rubio—y a este, Isaac, en honor a mi esposo que es finlandés.

—bonitos nombres—comentó el pediatra chequeando los signos vitales de Isaac—son como anillo al dedo.

Celia los cuidó hasta que ellos cumplieron un mes, pues lamentablemente la mujer no podía adoptarlos y es entonces que pasaron a un orfanato donde pasaron sus primeros años viendo a parejas que pretendían adoptarlos, algunos sólo querían a uno de ellos cosa que para el pequeño Hyoga era inadmisible pues su hermano era su única familia y fue por esas causas que era huraño y arisco con los adultos que llegaban ahí.

La única que logró penetrar esa coraza fue la trabajadora social.

Y luego fue Milo y Camus.

Todas las noches Isaac añoraba que los adoptaran personas que los quisieran de verdad, que no sólo les dijeran que eran lindos, que les brindaran el cariño que sus padres verdaderos se los negaron.

—¿ No quisieras que nos adoptaran?—comentó Isaac una noche mientras observaban las estrellas—digo, no quisieras unos padres.

El rubio lo miró con seriedad.

—sólo se quedarían con uno de nosotros.

—no, hermano—lo abrazó—no, todos nos querrán separar.

—Isaac, a veces los adultos son malos...—sus orbes miraron hacia un punto lejano—es mejor quedarnos aquí, juntos.

Isaac sabía que en algún momento Hyoga cambiaría de opinión, hasta eso se protegerían mutuamente, porque nacieron juntos y estaban en aquel lugar juntos.

Pero lo que Hyoga ignoraba era que su mellizo al ver una estrella fugaz, su deseo fue tener padres, los que sean, pero que los amen y los quieran sin restricciones.

—Isaac ¡ Ven!—apremió Hyoga desde su puesto en la cama—no, te olvides de apagar la luz.

Los días pasaron como siempre, el ir y venir de parejas eran el pan de cada día.

Pero un día fue distinto a los demás...

Estando junto a los demás niños, entró una pareja junto a la trabajadora social, sorpresivamente Hyoga salió corriendo hacia ellos colgándose del brazo del hombre de cabellos azulinos ondulados.

—¡ Hyoga!

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ellos tenían buenas intenciones.

Y su hermano lo había intuido apenas los vió.

—¡ Él es mi hermano!—dijo efusivo.

Hyoga sonreía feliz, era una auténtica sonrisa.

El día en que abandonaron para siempre aquel orfanato, ambos lloraron de felicidad, sus vidas volvieron a los colores del mundo, ya no eran grises.

Hyoga se volvió " pegado" a Milo mientras que Isaac a Camus.

No les resultó tan difícil adaptarse al ambiente donde vivían Milo y Camus, más necesitaron de la ayuda de Shaka para adaptarse a la escuela.

Después de su adopción había transcurrido un año y algo más.

En la escuela, Hyoga tenía un amigo de nombre Shun, un pequeño de cabellos verdes de alma pura e inocente como ellos dos y todos los niños del mundo.

—soy feliz con mis padres—murmuró Hyoga a su amiguito mientras tomaban su break—no importa si son diferentes.

Shun se admiró de aquellas palabras maduras y ciertas.

—me alegro por ti amigo.

Sino era Camus, era Milo quién los iba a buscar a la escuela, pero antes de ir a casa pasaban por el parque pues era como una especie de ritual para ambos niños. Ahí casi siempre se topaban con Saga y Mu que recientemente habían adoptado a una nena que insólitamente tenía un parecido con Mu. Su nombre Briseida de cinco años.

Isaac y Hyoga jugaban con la pequeña mientras Milo o Camus charlaba con Saga y Mu, los cuales demostraban cúan felices eran, lo acontecido en el pasado era página rota.

—¿ Estas muy enamorado de él?—preguntó Saga a Milo uno de esos días.

Milo sin dejar de mirar a sus mellizos y a la niña respondió con total convicción.

—Camus es más que eso... Cuando pasó eso entre tú y yo, creí que jamás volvería a amar, pero él me salvó...

Saga emitió una sonrisa sincera, Mu regresaba de comprar algodones de azúcar.

—tú también lo salvaste—dijo—evitaste que el resentimiento por su verdadera paternidad, lo destruyera.

—prometí que estaría a su lado en la buenas y las malas.

Saga asintió.

Cuando los niños se cansaron de jugar, Milo se los llevó casi cargados pues habían terminado exhaustos al igual que Briseida.

—¡ Adiós! ¡ Qué pasen bien!

Cuando llegaron, Albert uno de sus suegros tenía en sus brazos a Terry el pequeño gato de Milo el cual adoraba al señor. Albert vivía ahí desde la reconciliación de Dégel y Camus pues su hermano se mudó a varias casas cerca de ahí para estar más cercano a Camus y él no quería quedarse solo tan lejos de su familia en especial de su hermana Kaileena.

—Milo, el pequeño Terry...—vió a los niños roncando en la espalda de su yerno

—¿ Donde estabas?

Haciendo un esfuerzo para que su espalda no se rompiera, Milo dejó a los pequeños sobre un mueble.

—en el bendito parque ¡ Ouch! Mi espalda—se quejó—¿ Que pasa con Terry?

—¿ Con qué shampoo lo bañas?

—con el que me indicó la veterinaria.

—ah, con razón su pelaje tan suave.

Llevó a sus mellizos a asearse en tanto arreglaba su habitación.

Más tarde Camus como siempre le preguntaba como le había ido en su día de trabajo como asistente de tesorería en un jamás se cansaba de preguntarle a su esposo sobre su día y por eso Milo se enamoraba cada día más de él por que mostraba interés en sus cosas. Así mismo le preguntaba a Camus sobre su día.

—como siempre cargado de cuentas, cheques y balances y ¿ Tú amor?

—como siempre los coqueteos de las pacientes del Dr. Albuja* hacia mi nunca cesan—dijo apretujańdose contra el cuerpo de su pareja—él las corre diciendo que soy casado.

—más te vale—dijo subiéndose sobre él—sino me mostraría celoso.

Camus lo atrajo para besarlo en tanto colaba sus manos debajo de la camisa de Milo palpando su piel.

—no, tienes nada qué temer, yo te amo a ti al igual que a nuestros hijos...

—me has hecho muy feliz... Has sido mi salvación.

Esa noche se amaron con intensidad sellando aquel amor para siempre...

Hyoga e Isaac nunca más pasarían por penurias pues la vida les había dado dos personas que los querían.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡ Hasta aquí!_

 _Fue un placer escribir este fic así mismo fue una inmensa alegría saber que les gustó y agradezco sus comentarios._

* * *

 **Adicionales.**

 ***Shura y Aioros se mudaron a España. Como Sage tenía una sucursal de su buffete de abogados se le hizo fácil a Shura trabajar.**

 ***Aioria y Shaka habían decidido viajar a Escocia por recomendación de Milo dejando a Marius en un hotel para gatos.**

 ***Kanon y Sorrento se casaron meses después de Camus y Milo.**

 ***La madre de Camus no regresó más, Dégel le hizo creer que su hijo no regresaba después de dos años de luna de miel xD**

 ***Nuestro querido Dégel siguió soltero, Kaileena trató de conseguirle una cita por Internet, pero él no quiso xD.**

 ***Briseida, le puse ese nombre pues leyendo la Ilíada ( típico de mi leer épica) me gustó para la hija de Saga y Mu.**

 *** El doctor Albuja, aquí en mi país hay un programa llamado así, fue lo que se me ocurrió para el doctor con el que Camus trabaja.**

 _Sí desean pueden pasar por mis otros fics._

 _Piacere :)_

 _Cuídense n.n_


End file.
